His Final Goodbye
by UltimateDingbat
Summary: All heros will die and with each and every legend which will, smeone will mourn. This is one red heads story of her mourning, the loss of her hero.
1. Chapter 1 Black Umbrellas

OOC: Hello and welcome to my fan fic. It's a sad sad day when a legend dies, and this story is about a red head coping with the loss of her hero...enjoy the story!

It was almost unbelievable, as we all stood in the rain, black umbrellas up, trying not to cry. Many of us were more upset than others.  
I was the one stood behind the railings, outside the rather large group. I stood behind the bars, not wanting to be with anyone more than myself.   
Tears rushed down my cheeks and they combined with the rain. I did not have an umbrella to keep me dry.  
Why was it his final goodbye?

They lowered his casket into the muddy whole, the priest saying the final prayers. The tears flowed more easily now. I believe it was my fault, I knew it was my fault.

I whispered my final goodbye to him, and an anguished moan escaped me...

I turned to leave the side of the bars but I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. Behind me stood Professor Dumbledore, my professor for just one more year...

"Hello," he said gently, the twinkle in his eyes all but gone  
"Hello Professor...," I said quietly  
"Ginny...it wasn't your fault," said Dumbledore gently  
"But it was Professor...," I whispered as memories came back to me.

I remembered the great times we had together... all gone. I closed my eyes and every moment I ever spent with him seemed to enter my mind. Every laugh... every smile... every tear... every kiss. Oh, I'd give anything to bring him back and relive it all. But that was impossible. He was gone... for good. Gone for good. Those words echoed through my mind. Was it really possible that he could actually be... gone? Well, he was. And there was nothing that anyone could do about it now.

I felt Professor Dumbledore lift his hand from my shoulder.

"Ginny, no one should have to bear the pain that you carry with you now. Thinking that it was your fault, which it wasn't, will only increase the pain. Why don't you come inside? You don't want to catch a cold here in the rain."

"I'll be in soon then, Professor. I'd... I'd just like a minute or two alone."

"I understand..." He nodded and went back inside. There was no one left out side except Hermione and my brother, now, along with me. They were by the gravesite and I watched from through the bars in a nearby gateway. The setting was perfect for the mood of the day... sorrowful. Hermione and Ron finally went inside and I walked up to the grave. My eyes were sore from crying so much. I dropped to my knees as I read the gravestone.

"Here lies... Harry Potter. R.I.P." I read this and lowered my head. I felt myself about to cry again, holding onto the stone.

"Why?" I whispered. "It's my fault... all my fault..." I began crying again. "Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry!"

"Gin?" A voice said. A voice I recognized. "You know it wasn't your fault." He said. I turned around to face him.

"It was, Ron. It was. And if I were Harry I'd never want to forgive me. It _was_ my fault."

"No." He said, shaking his head. "Nobody could help what happened."

"YOU WEREN'T THERE! Y-You don't understand!"

"I'm trying!"

"Forget it!" I snapped. "It was my fault and that's all you need to know!"

"Ginny, Harry was my best friend. I want to know what happened. How it happened. The whole story... can you at least give me that? He was my best friend, for pity's sake!" He said. I'd never seen my brother so serious and... Upset. Not even when he realized that his pet rat was the man who murdered Harry's parents. Even then it was only disgust... this was sadness.

"It's a long story." 

"We've got time now, haven't we?" He said, persisting that I tell him. I really didn't want to. I knew he'd tell Hermione and they'd both realize it was my fault and then where was I left? Alone. Again. Always alone... I'd be stuck without Harry and without friends as well. What good did that do me? But Ron wouldn't give up. "Please, Gin! I need to know!"

"RON STOP!" I said, sobbing. "Not now! If you want to know I'll tell you but don't you DARE make me tell you now. Now, when he's just recently put into his grave. Are you trying to kill me of guilt and sadness?"

"Alright. I'm sorry. But... soon? I need to know, Gin. I need to know how he died... why he died." I nodded and we both went inside. I kept looking back on his grave. They buried him just a bit outside Hogwarts grounds, being the Dursley's didn't care at all that he was dead and his godfather, Sirius, still didn't have a proper home.

Once inside, things weren't much better. I think it was worse because I couldn't see the grave anymore. It made it feel like he was really gone. I was inside, warm, while he was outside in the freezing cold rain, yards under the ground.

That night I couldn't sleep.  
The burrow was deathly quiet and I felt so alone. This was where we'd stayed together, the one night before he died, the few nights before he died...  
Looking at the ring on the side of my bed made me think. That was the last thing he'd ever given me, just before he died...The whole incident played in my mind.

_"Ginny there's something I want to ask you," whispered Harry looking nervously at the floor  
I hoped, I prayed that this was what I'd been waiting for.  
Harry went down on one knee, we were n the back garden of my home.  
"Ginny...Will you...Marry me?" he whispered  
"Oh Harry...," I whispered as I hugged him tightly " I want nothing more,"  
But the moment I said that someone jumped out and dragged both myself and Harry away._

I didn't want to remember any more. It was too brutal. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take the fact that Harry was _dead_. He was dead and it was my fault.

I shook my head as if to get all thoughts of Harry out of my brain for the moment. It didn't work of course. I found it nearly impossible to sleep. My night was restless and I got out of bed the next morning having only slept a little more than an hour.


	2. Chapter 2 Rons Pain

"Ginny! You look terrible, dear. Did you sleep at _all_ last night?" My mum asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, mum. A bit. I only fell asleep after putting a short sleeping spell on myself. I knew I had to get some sleep, at least." I paused, looking around the kitchen. Percy was reading the paper and filling out some papers. Fred and George were scarfing down the last of the pancakes and orange juice while Dad was looking at some sort of... metal object that I didn't recognize.

"Where's Ron?" I asked, noticing he was the only one not present.

George shrugged. "Dunno." He told me with his mouthful. He gave a big gulp and continued. "Haven't seen him since last night. I reckon he's still up in his room. Miserable, he was."

"You'd be too!" Mum shouted at him. "The poor dear."

All of a sudden RON was the poor dear? Hell-O!? I lost someone too, you know! I didn't bother saying anything. I didn't want their sympathy. I sat down next to Dad waiting for more pancakes to be ready. 

"Err... dad? What's _that_?"

"It's a pen. Fascinating muggle writing instrument. I found one lying around on the street. It's amazing what those muggle's take for garbage. Look here, Ginny. Just a push of a button -pop- and you can write! Ink comes out of this little piece here! Amazing, isn't it?" 

"Mmm, sure dad. Ooo more pancakes!" I forked a big one and started eating. Dad confused me some times. What was so amazing about a... what did he call it? A pen? We had quills. There was no point in pens! I finished my pancakes quickly and gulped up the rest of my juice. I flew out of the kitchen and ran up to Ron's room.

I Knocked on Ron's door gently and I could hear him inside,  
Slowly I opened the door to see the tears streaming down Ron's cheeks.  
"Oh bro...," I whispered as I walked into the room, slowly closing the door behind me  
"Gin...," whispered Ron shutting the photo album on his lap.  
The album was Harry's album, Ron had gotten all those when the time had came for Harry's possessions to be shared.  
The few things I'd taken were his invisibility cloak, his phoenix pendant which he'd received from being in the order of the phoenix and his broom, the fire bolt.  
It was still the best broom out...   
"Ron...," I whispered as I sat down beside him  
Ron wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly, crying into my shoulder.  
I hugged him back, holding back my tears for a short while.

"I know, Ron. I know..." I told him, the two of us still hugging. We finally let go and we were both crying.

"Damn, Ginny! Why? Why Harry?!"

"I don't know. Of all people..." 

"Yeah..." I knew he wanted to ask me again. "Err..."

"Oh, Ron just go ahead and ask!" 

"How'd he die, Gin?" I bit my lip and looked the other way. I didn't want to tell Ron. I thought Ron would be mad at me.

"Well..."

"Ron...you have to promise me, swear to me that you wont be angry," I whispered  
"I promise Gin," whispered Ron, eager to hear my explanation.  
I took a deep breath and began talking.


	3. Chapter 3 Full Moon

"The night Harry and I...went missing...He proposed to me and..." I started talking but Ron cut me off  
"Oh Gin...He proposed...Im so sorry I didn't know...no one did...I," Ron said but I cut him off.  
"That night, something grabbed me and Harry...It was a wolf...It looked like a were wolf and that was the most likely explanation for it was a full moon. It dragged us away deep into the wood behind our house, but I got knocked out,"  
I took another deep breath, feeling slightly light headed.  
"When I woke up...I remember Harry leaning over me, resting my head in his lap...There were dead bodies around us and I was more afraid than ever. Harry whispered to me that thing were ok, that nothing bad was going to happen to me...But...he said that he was too weak to make it,"  
I choked back a tear wanting to sob my heart out but I had to tell this tale even if Ron did hate me after wards.

"Harry...Whispered that...A werewolf had grabbed us...but it'd fled when the death eaters showed up. They attacked Harry...But. he fought them off...he said he wouldn't have fought them off if I hadn't been there," I whispered, letting a few subtle tears fall down my cheeks  
"Harry was the one who saved me life...But I was fading fast, the were wolf trip hadn't helped me and I could feel the affects of a crucious curse on me. Harry leant down and kissed me and it was as if he was helping me live. I felt instantly ok...but Harry...He was weaker than ever...He said that if I could live then I'd be able to live with another. And he said that if I died another would die. I didn't understand him then but...I didn't want Harry to die...I didn't him to Ron, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for him to die just to save me...When I talked to him before he died he said take care of yourself...I died for you...,"  
I let more tears slide down my cheeks.  
"O god Ron...its all my fault he's dead...It's all my fault!"  
With that I ran from Ron's room, down the stairs and into my own, sobbing myself to sleep in the bed which only maybe a week ago myself and Harry had shared.

I woke the next morning, my face still wet from my tears. No one was awake yet. I crept outside and sat on the grass in our front yard. I lay on my back and I could smell the morning dew, still fresh on the grass. The water spread from the grass onto my hands as I ran my fingers through it. It wasn't very light yet... still pretty dark out. I closed my eyes and dreamed. I dreamed that Harry was still lying there with me. I wished so badly he was there with me.

I opened my eyes and realized that it was... only a dream. Only a wish and it couldn't come true. I went inside and took a long, hot shower. When I got out of the shower, everyone was awake. They were all waiting for me. We were going to Diagon Alley to get me school supplies. It would be my last year at Hogwarts.

I walked sadly through the streets of Diagon Alley. Each place, each person, each animal, gave me some memory of Harry.  
We walked past Oliviander's, Madam Milkins, even a black dog like Sirus.  
Sirus, where was he?  
I hadn't seen Sirus for a long time...  
He had been at Harry's funeral but since then he'd disappeared.  
His name was cleared but he still stayed in hiding a lot.  
In Harry's sixth year we finally caught 'Scabbers' and that freed Sirus.  
He didn't like to be seen though as people still found him strange.  
His home in Hogesmaid, I couldn't remember the name, was probably where he was.   
Without really thinking I walked into The Leaky Cauldren and used the floo grate there to go to the Three Broomsticks.  
From there I walked to Sirus's home.  
I knocked up the heavy oak door and the only thing I heard inside was a 'go away! I'm not interested in buying anything'  
"Sirus...It's me...," I whispered quietly  
I heard the padlock being undone and the key being turned in the lock.  
Sirus opened the door and immediately embraced me.   
The poor man looked as if he hadn't slept in days and probably that was true.  
Losing Harry was the hardest thing he'd gone through so far.  
Neither of us spoke as Sirus lead me inside and closed the door.  
"Are you ok Sirus?" I asked, breaking the ice as we sat down on the sofa  
"Yeah," he whispered distantly  
Sirus would have almost been my father-in-law, despite him not being Harry's father.  
I could see Sirus was ready to break down any moment now that Harry was gone.  
I couldn't bear to see him like this so instantly I hugged him tightly.  
That was all it took for Sirus to break down into tears.  
"Sirus...," I whispered "It's ok,"  
Sirus held onto me tightly for a few moments and he was close enough to be my 2nd father. He was kind, gentle, sweet and loving.  
He'd been supportive when Harry had asked for permission to marry me as I was told only a day after his funeral.  
"Gin...God I'm so sorry...No one should have to go through what you do," whispered Sirus  
"Its ok," I said quietly "I was wondering if you'd mind me staying a few days...,"  
Sirus shook his head saying he didn't mind and I hugged him tightly.

"Hey, umm..." 

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have something for you." Sirius told me. I looked at him puzzled. I just sat there on one of the chairs as he went into a trunk and pulled out a rectangular package. "Does this mean anything to you?"

I opened the package and was at a loss for words. "His... journal." I said quietly as I ran my hand over the cover. "Y-You should have this, not me. He left it to you." 

"I had a dream last night. I was walking along with Harry and he-" He paused for a moment and looked as if he was trying to find the right words to say. It was that or he just couldn't bring himself to tell me what happened in his dream. "He told me to give this to you." He said quickly.

"But-" 

"I know its stupid. I mean, it was just a dream... but he would've wanted you to have it, anyway."

I shook my head. "No, he left it for you."

"Take it." He said seriously.

"Thanks."

"You going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" He asked.

"No I went the other day to get my supplies."

"Oh, alright. Well, I'm going to get to bed. It's getting late." I looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after midnight.

"Oh, wow. I didn't realize it was so late!" Sirius took out his wand and said some spell. All of a sudden he was standing in front of a cozy cot.

"You can sleep here for tonight." 

"Thanks, Sirius." He looked at me with a pity in his face. "Don't look at me like that... We both lost him. Not just me. Don't feel bad for me."

"Can't help it." 

"G'night." He nodded and went into his room. I lit a candle and opened Harry's journal. I started reading it but fell asleep. I had a strange dream...


	4. Chapter 4 The Dream

Ginny's DREAM   
"Harry?" I asked, not believing that I was standing next to Harry. "Where are we?" He just smiled. 

"Its not your fault." Was all he said?

"It is."

"Nope." He said, still keeping his smile on. "Losing you would be losing two loved ones... you know that."

"I know, Harry. But I love you."

"I love you too, Gin." I leaned in to give him a kiss but he backed away. "For now, we'll say goodbye. You know its not the last time."

"I've lost the best part of my life." I sobbed. "But... its better where you're going anyway... right?" He gave a slight nod and I woke up in bed.

"Harry?" I asked. I knew he wasn't there. I was just dreaming... Just a dream. I rested two hands on my stomach. "I love you." I whispered into the night. I felt a brush of warmth on my cheek and I smiled. He was there...

That next morning I awoke feeling sick. Quickly I ran up the stairs to the only bathroom which was right next to Sirus's bedroom. He heard the noise and came in but I had locked the door.  
Every since Harry had said he'd lose 2 people I'd had this in safe keeping.  
I took out the little packet and sat down. Slowly I looked at the little bottle as one line appeared. I begged for another one not the appear but it did... I tried another one, this one turning red but when I looked at the sheet red meant...  
Sirus banged on the door and I stepped out, crying my eyes out.  
"Gin," he whispered as he pulled me into a tight hug

The test was on top of the toilet discarded and Sirus, seeing it, immediately let me go and walked to it. He took it in his hand and I saw it quivering as he threw it down the toilet, where the other one had ended up.  
"Is this...what he meant then...," said Sirus  
I nodded nervously   
"I'm...pregnant...," I stuttered  
"Oh Gin...I'm going to be a god-granddad...," said Sirus, his eyes sparkling with delight  
I shook my head at that "Sirus...You were the closest thing Harry ever had to a dad...I want you to be my babies Granddad...You and my dad,"  
"Oh Ginny...That means so much to me!" he smiled as he hugged me tightly "I'm going to be a granddad...,"

I went home later that day and I smiled as I saw them all together in the living room along with Bill and Charlie who had come specially over. Also Remus was there and so was Mgonagal and snipe.  
"Mom, Dad, Fred, George, Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Remus, Professors...I have something to tell you," I said quietly  
"Ok hunny," said Mrs. Weasly  
I hesitated and that was when I felt char lies hand rest on my shoulder.  
"Hey gin it's ok," smiled Charlie "whatever it is we're here for you!"


	5. Chapter 5 To Fred And George

"Thanks Charlie...but I'm...p...p...p...pregnant...," I stuttered   
They whole group of people reacted differently  
"Oh my god...," said Mrs. Weasly  
"CONGRATS GIN!" yelled Fred  
"Well! Your the first Weasly to get banged up!" laughed George  
"Wow Gin...I'm happy for you," said Charlie  
"Ginny Weasly you're in some deep trouble! But I'm happy 2," smiled Bill  
"Ginny I know that you will be a wonderful mother to this baby!" smiled Albus  
"I agree with Albus," smiled Mgonagal  
"Well I never!" said Snipe  
"Gin...I knew you had something special with Harry...I guess its his baby," smiled Ron  
"Ginny Weasly! I am disappointed in you!" said Percy  
When everyone finished, we all turned to Dad and looked at him as he looked ready to explode.   
"GINNY WEASLY! YOU GET UP THOUSE STAIRS PACK YOUR TRUNK RIGHT NOW!" yelled Arthur  
"DAD!" all the kids yelled  
"ARTHUR!" the adults yelled  
"DONT DAD THIS AND ARTHUR THAT SHES GETTING OUT NOW! NO BANGED UP 16 YEAR OLD IS STAYING HERE!" yelled Arthur  
I ran up the stairs crying my eyes out. I grabbed my trunk and threw everything I wished to keep dear to me inside it.  
Anything that was Harry's went in and soon my room was stripped.  
I collected a few dirty clothes from the wash basket and threw those in too.  
Soon, every thing I owned was inside the trunk and I was pulling it out of the door.  
There was the pounding of at least 5 sets of feet as I came towards the stairs.  
Ron, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie came running towards me.  
"Gin stop! You don't have to go anywhere!" said Ron  
"I do," I said quietly  
"Gin stop this!" shouted Fred  
"You have to stay here!" said George  
I shook my head and begin to try and carry my trunk but finally, as my brothers gave in, they levitated my trunk down the stairs.  
"Where will you go Gin," said Ron as he put a silence charm on the living room to drown out his parent's argument.  
"I don't know," I said quietly  
"Gin you aren't going no where alone," said Fred firmly  
He took one hand and George took the other.  
"You can come stay with us!" grinned Fred   
They'd finally got a shop in Hogesmaid that year.   
"Bro...Bro...You mean that...," I stuttered  
Fred and George nodded and I smiled, pulling them both into a tight hug.

Fred and George put my trunk on the front porch and turned to me. Ron was looking at me in amazement, muttering something about how he couldn't believe I was actually leaving. He wouldn't look me in the eye, though.

"Well... I guess I should go say goodbye to mum and dad and the others." They nodded in agreement.

I walked to the living room where they were all arguing with my dad. They had him cornered, sitting on the couch. I couldn't really hear what they were saying very well because of the silencing charm. As soon as I entered the room, though, the charm broke and loud, angry voices charged at my ears. 

"Well..." I said, clearing my throat loudly. Everyone stopped talking and turned to me. Dad sat on the couch, arms folding in front of him, looking angrier and more disappointed then I'd ever seen him. Mum, Bill and Charlie came up to me and hugged me. They all wished me luck and said they'd call and visit all the time. 

"You'll come over for dinner tomorrow." My mum told me.

"She will most certainly not." My dad said sternly. My mom mouthed silently to me that I would, despite what he said. Bill and Charlie gave me a hug with a look of... almost pity in their eyes.

As they walked out of the living room I heard Bill say, "First Harry - now this." My heart sank to my feet.

I walked over to my dad as they all left the room. "Dad?" He didn't look at me. "Dad, please." 

"Get out." He said. He didn't sound as angry. He sounded upset - disappointed, like.

"Dad..." I croaked. He got up and walked out of the room. I stared after him, gaping. I walked out and Fred and George apparated already with my trunk.

"I'm going to miss you, Gin." Ron said and he gave me a big hug. "Its going to be so different without you here, you know. Dad doesn't know what he's saying. He's going to realize the second you're gone that he's made a mistake. You'll see. You'll be back here before you can say 'Quidditch'." He said, forcing a smile. I knew he didn't believe what he was saying. Neither of us had ever seen dad so angry.

"Sure, Ron." I said. "I'm going to miss you too." And I gave him another hug. "Bye."

Fred and George stepped up to me and took me by the hands. They summoned the night bus as I couldn't go by apparition.  
I stepped onto the bus and watched as it drove away.  
Ron broke down in sobs.  
Just as the house became almost out of site I saw my Dad looking at me in a way which said don't ever come back.  
I looked back at him for a few moments before hunching up tightly in a ball to cry.  
Fred sat beside me as I hunched up and put his arms tightly round me.  
"It'll be ok Gin...Your our sister and I promise, we promise, that we wont let anything happen to you," he whispered  
"Hey Gin, you'll be near Sirus at least," George pointed out  
"Yeah...He was so...happy for me...," I stuttered as I rested my head against Fred's shoulder.  
Slowly I drifted into a restless sleep as George covered me with a blanket.

"Gin? We're here," said George gently shaking me awake  
I opened my eyes and groaned.   
Fred smiled and helped me up. We stepped off the Knight bus and into the streets of Hogesmaid.  
It wasn't crowded and looking up at the old castle made me feel restless.  
Fred and George led me down the streets towards a shop.  
Weasly Wizard Weezers  
"Here we are," smiled Fred  
I nodded and then followed them both silently inside.

It was still early - around 2:00 - when I finished unpacking. I really didn't want to unpack because I felt like that meant I was staying there for good. Fred and George were great and all, but... it wasn't home. I already missed Mum and Ron and the rest. The thought of Dad was still driving me crazy. By the time it was 4:00, the two of them had to go to work. I decided to stay in the flat they rented that was the next floor up from their shop.

I had just finished reading the rest of Harry's diary that Sirius had given me. Some of the entries were confusing... especially the more recent ones. It was almost as if Harry _knew_ he was going to die. Like this one entry, for example. It was the day after I found out that I was pregnant.

_Hi again. I don't know how everyone's going to make it out of this alive. I've just found out that... Ginny's pregnant. I can deal with that, I think. It's my own fault, after all. But... other things are happening. I don't know how this is going to turn out. Some one has to lose... and it might be me._

That was one of his last entries... written about three weeks before he died. I put the book down and decided to try not to think about it too much. The whole thing was driving me crazy.

It was strange really. A few days ago when I discovered I was pregnant Harry already knew. I was so scared, so insecure now that I'd be a mother without him.   
"Harry...Where are you now?" I whispered  
The days rolled on and even though my mom and Ron begged me to come back I just shook my head and said not until dads calmed down.  
Hogwarts begins tomorrow and now that I am more nervous than ever I will just nod my way through. I am going to go up today and explain to Dumbledore what's going on...  
Slowly I pushed open the old doors of Hogwarts, wiping a few tears away.  
My footsteps echoed on the stone floors as I advanced up each other the stairs.  
When I finally reached the Headmasters office I said the new password, Jelly Babies, and entered.  
I knocked on the door at the top of the stairs.  
"Professor," I said quietly  
"Enter," he replied  
I opened the door, taking a deep breath as I did.

"Hello Professor," I said quietly  
"Miss Weasly! What a pleasant surprise to see you here," smiled Dumbledore  
"I've been living with Fred and George," I replied quietly "My Dad threw me out,"   
"Oh, Miss Weasly that is a terrible thing," said Dumbledore his twinkle gone  
I nodded and then started to tell him why I was there.  
"Professor...The reason I'm here is...because...just before Harry died I became...p...p...p...PREGNANT!"  
I burst into tears as I spat out the last word.


	6. Chapter 6 Remus

Dumbledore looked at me in complete sympathy.  
"What is it you wish to do Miss Weasly?" he asked  
"I...want to finish Hogwarts Professor...But I don't want...to have the baby here...I don't want...Harry's baby to be shamed...just cause we never married," I whispered  
"I understand," said Dumbledore "You may leave and I will sort something out for you,"  
After I'd left the office, I wandered out into the open again.  
Once in the safety of Hogesmaid I wandered around the town. Many people looked at me with pity and I hated it.  
Finally sick of the looks I walked away, towards the floo station in the three broom sticks.  
There I dropped floo powder into the station and left to the cemetery, the one where we buried Harry.

The cemetery was eerily quiet and the wind blew through my hair. Over my head, four stone gargoyles loomed over my head.  
Soon the rain came. It was just like the day of the funeral.  
Around my self I could see images of people telling me they were sorry, images to the black umbrella and images of me, standing just outside the gate.  
Ahead of me Harry's tomb stone was. It was to me now as the lightning flashed that there was a still a hole in the ground. That whole was in my heart as well as my head. I Couldn't understand why Harry hadn't let me die with him. But I did understand really, he wanted his baby to grow up even if he wasn't there to see it.

I looked up into the cloudy sky and there... barely visible... was the moon. It was bright and full. Then I heard something- a low growl. I jumped, caught off guard, and began looking around frantically.

"Hello?" My voice squeaked. "Is- Is anyone there? Hello?" I asked again. I couldn't see anything out there but I knew something was out there... or some one. Then I heard a rustling noise in some nearby bushes. I jumped again.

I turned around and ran back. I didn't care where I was going - I just couldn't stay there. There were all sorts of creatures that could've been out at that time of night. Plus - it was a full moon which meant that there was a good chance it could've been a werewolf. Then it struck me. Werewolf! Of course! I left off to Hogwarts and sat down in front of the front doors. I sat and waited... because I knew that there was indeed a werewolf out there... and now I knew who it was.

Remus stepped out of the bushes, growling lowly in his wolf form.  
I was afraid but as I looked into his wolf eyes his expression softened.  
He lay down on the ground beside Harry's grave stone and then I sat beside him.   
I could see tears in his huge wolf eyes so gently I wiped them away.

Carefully and gently I rested my head on the back of his neck and closed my eyes. The soft fur on his body gave me comfort and soon I was lulled into a deep sleep.  
Remus never moved until he changed. When he changed back into a human he picked me up and carried me carefully up to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7 The Hogwarts Suprise

I opened my eyes hours later and standing over me was Dumbledore, Remus, Fred and George.   
"GIN!" grinned Fred as he hugged me tightly "You gave us one hell of a scare!"  
I nodded weakly looking at Remus who smiled and nodded answering my silent question.

I was left alone for a while. A shiver was sent through my body as I lay still. It wasn't cold in the room, just eerie.  
Another shiver was sent through my body and I was ready to scream.  
Suddenly, some mist surrounded my bed.  
I screamed but then a voice entered my mind.  
"Don't be frightened Ginny," it whispered

I looked around quickly   
"Who's there," I stuttered  
"It's ok Ginny, Look after the baby," they whispered  
"What...Who are you!" I demanded  
"I'll show you who I am soon," they whispered  
"Please...Show me now," I whispered   
"Ginny...I can not...I will come to you soon," they whispered before the cold left the room and I stopped shivering...

Remus, who had heard my scream, came rushing into the room.  
He could see the tears of fear and confusion streaming down my face.  
"Professor...What's happening...," I stuttered  
"I don't know Ginny but things will be fine. Hogwarts starts tomorrow and you'll have Fred and George near by. And there's a surprise waiting for you tomorrow,"

Having Remus there was a comforting thought. He was very close to Harry as well and he was always good with advice.

The next morning I found myself at Fred George's apartment. They told me that Dumbledore sent me over after I had fallen asleep last night. We left for the Hogwarts Express at 10:30 in the morning.

We met the Hogwarts express in the Hogesmaid station. I smiled as all my friends got off.   
Suddenly, something which shocked me happened.  
Hermione stepped off the train.  
"HERM!" I laughed and run up to her to hug her

"GIN!" laughed Hermione as she hugged me tightly  
"What are you doing here...," I whispered as I held onto her, hoping she wasn't an illusion  
"I got the DADA teacher spot!" grinned Hermione  
"THATS GREAT!" I shouted as we began walking to the carriages.  
"Gin, would you like to come sit with me?" asked Hermione gently "SO...nobody finds out,"   
I nodded and hugged her thankfully.  
We stepped into one of the staff carriages and I rode up with her.  
"Thank you Herm," I whispered "I'm glad someone's here who I don't have to lie to,"

Hermione and I talked the whole way up.  
"Ron got a job," smiled Hermione as we stepped out of the carriage  
"What as?" I asked   
"Care Of Magic Creatures teacher," grinned Hermione, pointing to Ron who was just arriving with Hagrid on the boats.  
"Oh my god," I gasped

"RON!" I ran up to him and hugged him tightly "I'm so glad your here!"   
"Hey Gin...Oh god I've been so worried about you...Dads been at work a lot and we hardly see him...He's always angry, mums always crying...God gin please come home," whispered Ron  
"I cant...Not after what he did, when he apologizes then I will," I replied  
Ron hugged me tightly and I began crying.  
"Oh Ron...I'm so scared," I whispered

"Hey...Don't cry," whispered Ron "You've got me and Hermione to look after you now...We'll be there for you...," whispered Ron   
"Thank you," I whispered wiping my eyes.  
A few first years were looking at us strangely and that was when I felt the first lurch.  
"Ron...I'm going to be sick," I whispered

"Oh oh," whispered Ron as he began walking me to Hermione  
"She's going to be sick," he whispered to her and that was all Hermione needed to know.  
She began moving me inside Hogwarts. We just reached they girls bathroom in time for me to be sick.

After about five minutes I came out of the stall and began washing my mouth out.   
"Herm what am I going to do! Everyone's going to find out I'm pregnant and...," I stuttered  
"And everything will be fine," said Ron who had just stepped into the bathroom   
"RON! This is the girls!" I shouted  
"Shut up," he smiled "Its moaning myrtles and I've been here millions of times,"  
I smiled and hugged him tightly when he came over.   
"Professor Dumbledore told me to tell you he wants to see you," Ron said  
"Ok," I replied "It's probably about the baby....I told him I was pregnant a few days ago...,"

I walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office and opened it with the new password.  
"You wanted to see me professor?" I asked  
"Yes Miss Weasly, Sit down," said Dumbledore  
I sat down and nervously looked into the old professor's face. His twinkle wasn't there. This worried me.  
"I have taken into great consideration what can be done about your situation. There are by far only three options," he said "One is you dropping out, two is isolating yourself and three is  
I bit my lip but shook my head "I will never consider that option! This is Harry's baby. I promised him when I found out I was pregnant that I wouldn't get rid of it!"   
"Miss Weasly, Isolating yourself if a worse option and I do not wish you to drop out of school. There is no other way!" insisted Dumbledore

I shook my head. "No, Professor! I can't!" I stopped myself for a minute, holding my stomach. "This baby is the only part of Harry I have left. I've got to hang on to it. I promised Harry..."

"I understand how you must feel but you do understand that getting rid of this child would be for the best?"

"Well, it _would_ be convenient... but no, I won't do that. I wouldn't want to drop out of school either, of course. So I guess-" 

"You'll have to be isolated... just for the time being. When you have the baby you'll be permitted a month out of school to get settled. You'll have to come back then so you'll also need to find a babysitter."

"Yes, Professor." 

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Very well. I shall work out a schedule with your professors so that you may be tutored. I'm sure Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley would be more than happy to help you with your studies." I nodded in agreement and then Professor Dumbledore told me that I could go to the feast.

I sat silently at the feast not eating much. At the end Hermione and Ron came up to me and led me up some stairs.  
"Gin why are you doing this to yourself?" asked Ron as we walked up the stairs  
"I cant get rid of it Ron...I just cant...its Harry's baby...its all I have left of him and I promise him I wouldn't...," I whispered   
"Ginny, you couldn't promise Harry anything, he's gone," said Hermione gently  
"But I did herm," I whispered as we came to the door "In my way,"  
I ran into other room and locked the door. Soon I flung myself onto the bed without even glancing at the room is was in. I sobbed my heart out into a pillow and cried myself to sleep...


	8. Chapter 8 The Visitor

_The room was filled with an icy chill as smoke filled it. A ghostly voice filled the room.  
"Ginny,"  
I looked around the room. I wasn't in a room any more; it was all blurred out of focus.  
I was in a grave yard.  
In front of me, was a stone...  
Harry Potter R.I.P_   
I woke up sweating....?

I tried to push the dream out of my mind. After all, it was just a dream, right? Right. And I really needed to focus on my studies. Professor Dumbledore allowed me to spend the entire school day in the common room. My teachers brought my work to the Gryffindor common room for every class.

It all went well for a week or so but I've been feeling more and more depressed lately. My friends are always asking me why I'm not in class. I'm too ashamed to tell them the truth and every morning Adrianna (my best friend) tells me that she can hear me crying at night. I try to deny it, but there's no use. I think I'm starting to show but Hermione keeps telling me that it only looks like I've gained a couple of pounds.

Finally, one month later, I found myself starting with mood swings. I desperately tried to ignore them but I couldn't.  
I cried myself to sleep one night in the isolation room and another I'd sit up and pound the pillows in anger.  
I was scared now. I still hadn't had another visit from the 'person' who'd visited me in the hospital wing a month before.  
I sighed one night and sat on my bed, working on a potions essay I had to do.  
Suddenly the room went cold...

A dark mist set in on the room and I started to cry as images invaded my mind.  
"No...leave us alone!" I whispered as I hid under the covers  
"Don't be afraid," a voice whispered

_"Ginny,"_ the voice spoke. It seemed misty and far away, almost as if it wasn't even coming in the same room.

"Who- Who's there?" I stuttered.

_"Don't be afraid, Ginny."_

"Who's there?" I asked, starting to get frustrated. 

_"I love you, Ginny."_

"Wha-" 

_"I love you always, Ginny. Don't forget me."_

I started to cry, realizing what I was hearing - WHO I was hearing. I clamped my hand over my mouth and mumbled, "This can't be happening... This... This is impossible."

_"Till we meet again, my love."_

"Don't leave me! Please! Don't leave me!"

_"I'll always be with you. We shall speak again soon."_

"Harry?" I sobbed. "No! Come back; Don't leave!" I called out but the voice did not answer. The truth was, he _did_ leave me. He was gone. He died for me. For me and the baby. "DAMN YOU, HARRY! WHY COULDN'T YOU BE SELFISH - JUST ONCE?!" I screamed. I knew he did it because he loved me but... why? I wasn't worth his life! _I_ should've died that night, and I know it... It's my fault Harry's dead. I don't care what everyone else says because that's the truth. No matter how much people try to avoid that fact, it's the truth...

The next few nights I didn't open my door to anyone, I just sat there in utter darkness one flickering candle my only light.  
My own diary lay in my lap but I never did write anything in it. I just wrote Harry over and over again.  
Everywhere I looked I could see Harry's smiling face.  
that was all it took for me to snap. I started a rampage, trashing the room in sheer anger, hitting mirrors when I saw Harry's face.

My door was burst in my Ron who was stood in his Gryffindor colour dressing gown.  
I sunk to floor in sobs, glass in my fist.  
"Gin...," Ron rushed to my side and crouched beside me "It's ok Gin, it's ok,"   
He held me in his arms, rocking me like a baby

Ron carried me down to Madam Pomfreys office where she started bandaging my hands. By then I had cried myself to sleep.  
"Poor Gin," whispered Ron to Hermione  
"It must be tough," whispered Hermione as the two looked at my bandaged hands...

The next day I woke up, eyes looking at me. Ron and Hermione were gone but Sirus was looking over me.  
"Hey," he smiled weakly but the bags under his eyes were easy to see.

I sat up and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and cried into his shoulder.   
"Sirus...I'm so afraid," I whispered  
"Hey hey," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me from the bed into his lap "It's alright,"  
"Sirus...I'm so afraid...Its...like Harry is everywhere...I miss him so much," I whispered  
"I know Gin," he whispered "I miss him loads too,"

I sat alone in the hospital wing hours later. It was as if no one ever realised that I was missing from classes.  
Everything started going cold as the rain poured down.  
"Storms coming," I grumbled as I picked up a book to read.  
"Yes that's true," said a ghostly voice  
Ginny went to scream but she felt a ghostly hand clamp over her mouth...


	9. Chapter 9 Visitor 2

"Hi...I'm...," he started to talk to me but was cut off by Hermione  
"Mr. Potts, may I remind you again that you are not allowed up here," she asked

"Wait," I said, stopping Hermione. She looked startled. "What did you say your name was?"

"Potts. Henry Potts. Why?" I stared at him in astonishment. Did no one else see it? Why was Hermione acting as though this boy was not a replica of Harry himself? Henry Potts, Harry Potter... Think...

"I'm sorry but... you look so familiar. Hermione, who does he look like?" I said with a note of urgency in my voice.

"What are you talking about, Ginny? We don't know anyone that looks like him. Honestly! Who do we know with blonde hair and green eyes, hmm?" 

"What?" I asked. I blinked furiously. I then looked up at the boy... he was not the same boy. This boy no longer had messy black hair. He had ear length blond, wavy hair. His eyes were vibrant green but not as radiant as they had seemed only seconds ago. 

"Oh... I... I'm sorry. I-"

"It's okay," the boy muttered.

"Come on, Henry," Hermione beckoned the boy out of my room.

"Yes Professor Granger," the boy replied, seemed slightly disappointed.

"Come back sometime, Henry," I called after him. The boy turned and I gasped. He once again had jet black hair and... he... winked. I shook my head and stared back at him but by that time he had already left after Hermione.

_Stop it. Don't be foolish. Harry's dead. STOP._

I laid in bed that night, gently stroking my stomach. There was no kicking as et but I waited for the day that it would start.

That boy, Henry Potts...It was as if he had a double personality. First he was like Harry, winking and smiling at me, and then he was the normal Henry, shy and startled. What was I going to do with this new 'seeing things' obsession?

The weekend came and I was fast asleep in my bed one midnight.  
It was a nightmare. 

_"Shut it up! Shut that fg baby up!" yelled some wizard from far off as he drew his wand  
Out of no where, a boy I didn't recognize came and did a flying tackle at the adult wizard. He didn't look strong or fit but he had the advantage of surprise. The first man lost hold of his wand and I lunged for it. I held it up and aimed it at the man. I let a curse go and the baby let out a scream. The boy felt the wetness of blood against him and moved. He put out a hand and reached for me. He touched my leg and I opened my eyes to see him. Weeping, I staggered towards him and fell to my knees beside him.  
"Are you ok," I whispered, putting my hands to his face to touch him. As I did, he opened his arms and pulled me into his body .All around them, there was yelling. The baby cried so I scooped her into my arms. The man cradled me and the baby in his arms and for one moment he seemed certain, that nothing else mattered.  
"I'm glad your safe Ginny...I'm glad you and our daughter are safe," he whispered as he held me   
"Harry," I whispered as I went to grip him back._

I awoke, tears running down my face. I could no longer feel Harry's arms around me. I could feel the slight warmth of some blankets covering me... My room was quite dark all day as I kept the curtains of my room drawn. It being Saturday I had no visits from Hermione and Ron as they didn't have to teach.  
I felt desperate for company...

Suddenly, a knock on my door made me jump.  
"Come...in," I gulped, hoping it wasn't someone out to hurt me  
My door creaked slowly open and Henry Potts stepped into the room.  
"Sorry if I scared you," he said quietly as he closed the door "Just wanted to come up and see you,"  
"Why?" I asked  
"Cause...Well...Your cute and...Well...I thought you'd like the company," stuttered Henry  
I smiled at him, he looked cute with the blonde hair. For once I didn't see Harry in him.

"Come on in Henry," I said patting the area of the bed beside me to indicate that he could sit there.  
Henry smiled a childish smile and walked into the room.  
"So Henry...You got any homework?" I asked wanting to make conversation.  
"A killer potions essay from Professor Snipe, a practicing homework off Professor Weasly and I've got a transfiguration essay to write," replied Henry.   
"Want some help? I was pretty ok with potions and Snipe can be a greasy git," I said plainly

Henry sat quietly and somewhat awkwardly while doing his work. I watched him like a hawk, not that I meant to. It was just curiosity. The fact that when I first met him he was a replica of Harry Potter still bothered me. What bothered me more was that as soon as I blinked, those distinct green eyes that belonged to Harry disappeared.  
_I want to understand..._

Time seemed to fly by and when it became almost curfew, Henry stood up.  
"Will you be coming back on the Quidditch team for the game?" he asked hopefully  
"I'll talk Hermi, I mean Professor Granger, into letting me," I replied  
"Cool! I'll seeya at the game next Saturday!" he smiled and left  
I smiled inwardly for a while.  
_What a sweet kid_


	10. Chapter 10 Quidditch

"Please! Please!" I begged Hermione that night  
"No Ginny!" she replied firmly "You are almost 3 months on and if you get hurt doing Quidditch and that baby gets hurt then I'll never forgive myself!"   
"But I wont! The team needs me! The reserve chaser is rubbish!" I shouted  
"Don't raise your voice at me!" shouted Hermione  
"You're only one year older than me! You cant rule my life!" I yelled as I flung myself on the bed.  
I burst into tears then, exhausted and emotionally flushed.

"Oh Herm...," I sobbed "I need something to hold onto...I need something which I can cling onto of Harry...,"  
"shhh," whispered Hermione as she sat down beside me on the bed. She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist and pulled me into her arms so I could cry into her chest...

For a few moments I sobbed into Hermione, holding onto her tightly.  
"Gin?" whispered Hermione as I started to stop crying  
I nodded slightly and sat up.  
"I'll let you play a few games," she replied sighing  
"Really?" I asked, wiping my eyes on the back of my hand.  
"Yes," she smiled "I know how much it means to you,"  
"Thank you Hermi," I whispered as I hugged her tightly and slowly fell into a deep sleep...

It was Saturday quicker than I thought and I hugged all my team mates tightly.  
Inside my gut I was terribly afraid but as I mounted Harry's old fire bolt I felt all of my fears leave me. I'd only decided to ride the firebolt for good luck.

"The crowd cheer today and Gryffindor face off in the first Quidditch match of the season against Slytherin. The seeker, David Finch is lined up along with his fellow team mates. Captain, Colin Creevy is shaking hands and for once is NOT holding his camera,"

The crowd let off a slight laugh at this.  
"And then there's Ginny Weasly riding the...," the commentator stopped in mid sentence and I gave a gip. "And there's the whole team out there ready to fight to the death! Now, the snitch has been released and Professor Snipe is about to blow the whistle...,"

"And they're off! Gryffindor have the quaffle. Ginny passes to Colin, Colin passes to Harriet a gorgeous blonde if I do say so...,"  
"GREGGORS!" yelled Mgonagal  
"Sorry! Oh and Harriett scores one! Slytherin have the ball. It's heading towards Jake 2nd year keeper and he...Stops IT!"

"Its neck and neck, 50 points a piece. Gryffindor have the ball...Oh and the Gryffindor seeker goes into a dive! Slytherin seeker follows and she's neck and neck with him! The beaters are following to stop all Bludgers. Slytherin stop a Bludger hitting theirs and it goes flying straight for a Gryffindor chaser...,"  
That was the last thing Ginny heard before the Bludger hit her square in the chest.

Ginny went into a spiraling dive and Colin just caught her before she hit the ground.   
A loud gasp went through the crowd and at that very same moment, the seeker caught the snitch.

Slowly I opened my eyes.  
"Ginny? Can you hear me?" said Colin as he sat beside her.  
All the team were crowded round her and she felt ill.   
She turned her head and threw up in a bucket.

That night I lay anxiously in the hospital wing bed. Madam Pomfrey was taking tests to see whether I'd lost the baby or not. My head was spinning, spinning so badly that I fell into a deep sleep.

The next day Madam Pomfrey gently shook me awake with a small smile on her face.  
"Miss Weasly?" she said gently  
I sat up slowly.  
"Is it...," I asked quietly  
She nodded "The baby's fine,"   
I started crying with happiness

Days later I came out of hospital with strict orders not to go back to Quidditch. After the scare I'd had last time I agreed not to go again for fear of my baby's health.

I laid on my bed that night trying to do my homework. There was suddenly a knock on the door and a boy poked his head around the door.  
"Hello," smiled Henry  
"Hi Henry," I smiled and sighed as I saw Harry in his face again.

"I've got to tell you something...weird Ginny," whispered Henry  
"Go ahead," I smiled  
"I'm not really who I seem," he whispered


	11. Chapter 11 A New Suprise

"W...what!" I gasped as my eyes locked with Henrys.  
"I have to tell you...From the real me...That I'll emerge soon," said Henry as he got up and walked away.  
"HENRY WAIT!" I shouted but he had already gone "You're Harry...I know you are,"

That night I lay awake in bed, trying to think of what Henry could have meant.  
Maybe he was just playing a sick joke on me. If he was it wasn't a funny one! I was scared, afraid and slightly excited all at the same time. It was then when I rested my hand on my ever growing stomach, that I felt the slight kick.

The next few days seemed to go by rather slowly. I was growing fatter and fatter by the day and it didn't seem like a minute since I'd realized I was pregnant at Sirus's house. Sirus...How was he now?

The baby kicked violently that night as if he or she knew that something was wrong. Maybe it was just me but it seemed like there was a lot more power in this baby than ever imagined.

It was Sunday the next day and Ron was taking me for my scan.  
"Ron...I'm scared," I whispered as we entered St Mungos.  
"Don't be scared Ginny...You can find out whether your babies a girl or a boy and you can see that they are healthy," smiled Ron

The gel felt cold against my stomach as I closed my eyes. Ron gripped my hand supporting me and I felt a slight amount of comfort from it.  
I heard the machine start to buzz and I opened my eyes. There was my baby, small and weak, but still abortable.  
I almost fainted with shock as I looked at the picture.  
"Doctor...Is that...more than one head...," I stuttered  
I was in shock; I thought I could see not one, not two but three heads...  
Five months into the pregnancy this was.  
"Miss Weasly," smiled the Doctor "You're triplets,"  
I broke down in tears...

Ron gripped my shoulder tightly when the doctor said I was having triplets. I thought I was dreaming. This couldn't be real.

"Are you serious?" Ron breathed.

"Yes, I'm very serious," the doctor replied. I was so confused.

"But... No! I mean, I can't be having triplets! Ron, I can't!" I exclaimed.

"It's okay, Gin. It'll be okay," he told me, patting my back. But the look on his face told me that he was just as worried about the whole idea as I was.  
Ron held me as I cried that night. I didn't want to be alone for fear of what I might do.  
I was so afraid of what I could do with just a little bit of time to talk inside my own head. My thoughts were already saying get an abortion before it's too late.

I threw myself onto the bed as Ron sat beside me that night. I sobbed myself to sleep but even as I slept, Ron sat beside me, only leaving to change places with Hermione.


	12. Chapter 12 The Spell

Five months into pregnancy and I felt like a balloon. I was eating for four in total now that I knew that I was having triplets. I tried not to eat like a pig but sometimes my appetite got the best of me.

The next morning I woke up alone. Hermione had left right when I fell asleep. I checked the time to find that it was 11:00 in the morning. Hermione and Ron were teaching now. It was a Tuesday, after all.

I quickly got bored with myself, trying desperately not to think about my visit with the Doctor the day before. At exactly 12:00, someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, anxious for company. 

"Henry," the person said. "Can I come in?" 

"Sure thing," I replied. Henry walked in and sat at the end of my bed, where I was still laying.

"I heard about your doctor appointment," he told me. And I asked, "Who told you about that?" Henry just shrugged.

"What did you mean the other day when you said you'd reveal your true self soon?" I asked, remembering our last conversation.

"You'll know soon enough, Ginny," he said.

"I want to know now, Henry."

"Didn't I tell you that I'm not who I seem? I'm not just Henry Potts," he said.

Now I was even more confused. "What's your name, then? Why have you been lying about it all this time?"

"I haven't lied. I was Henry Potts, but I know who you saw in me when we first met. You saw him, didn't you?" he asked, staring at me intensely.

I nodded, feeling his gaze piercing my skin.  
"Ginny...In order for you to understand you must gather the love," smiled Henry as he started to walk away "Gather the items of love and trust...Gather the smiles of people gone...Gather the blood of the family close,"   
Henry kept walking out of the room, leaving me stunned.

I thought a lot about what Henry had said. He knew I thought he was Harry when we first me. He could tell that I saw Harry in him... but how? Was Harry really there? Was he Harry, rather than Henry Potts? No, that'd be ridiculous. He couldn't be.

I didn't really understand what it was that Henry wanted me to do.

The next day I put it to Hermione and she mumbled, trying to decipher it like a puzzle. I'd told her it was from a magazine and I gave her the story.  
"Sounds like Harry," she mumbled as she wrote down a few notes. After a few minutes she yelled;  
"I HAVE IT! Gather the items of love and trust must mean his closest possessians. Gather the smiles of people gone must mean photographs of his dear family and gather the blood of the family close must mean his baby!"  
I stood shocked as I looked at Hermione. What she said made sense!

I got to work straight away.  
It was icy cold as I walked through the corridors back to my room. Immediately I started delving through my trunk to try and find my photo album of me and Harry. Maybe in there I could find some photos of Lily and James.

The icy wind blew through an open window as I finally finish gathering pictures for the spell. This would be one of the worst parts of this spell. Slowly, I pricked the end of my finger. I winced in pain as I let the blood drip into a little vile.

The vile became half full quite quickly and I locked it away with the rest of the items for the spell.  
Slowly, I walked dizzily down to the library but fainted once I got to the doors.

I awoke sometime later in the Hospital Wing. Henry was there, smiling at me. I was shocked to see him there and let out a big gasp.

"Hello Ginny," he said, gently patting my hand comfortingly  
"Henry?" I whispered weakly.  
"You tried hard on the spell...There is are only two more things you need for this spell. One is the objects of love and the other is the recitation,"  
Henry kissed my hand gently "You did well with the blood of a family member...But you lost too much blood,"  
Emerald green eyes flashed at me as Henry blinked "Goodbye Ginny,"  
Henry then left the hospital wing, smiling to himself.  
I stared after him with my mouth hanging open. I suddenly felt better, so I got up and left, ignoring the screaming nurse calling me back.

I walked in a daze back to my room, unaware of what was going on around me.

Hermione and Ron found me halfway there and stopped me. "Hey Gin," Ron said concernedly.

"Hi," I said dreamily. I wondered if Hermione told Ron about Henry.  
"Ginny we've been very worried about you," said Ron gently as he sat down beside me "Your five months pregnant with triplets and you shouldn't be trying anything strenuous, especially bleeding yourself for a spell!"  
"You wouldn't understand," I mumbled sleepily  
"But I want to Ginny and unless you let me and Hermione in we cant help you," said Ron as he stood up and left with Hermione.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The spell was nearly complete. All I needed were some of Harry's things and the words to say.  
I looked at the photos of Lily and James with Baby Harry and I wondered whether I was doing the right thing. I was confused now. What if Harry didn't want to come back because he was finally with his parents? Earlier I was all for bringing Harry back to life but now I wasn't so sure I should.

I kept thinking about it for a while. Harry never really knew his parents... but he finally would have a chance to be with him. Maybe he wanted to stay there. Maybe he didn't want to come back.

Unless, of course, Harry really is trying to talk to me through Henry. Then he WANTS to come back... IF I was assuming correctly.

That night while everyone slept I crept out under the invisibility cloak that I had taken out of Harry possessions.  
I crept into the library and started looking for a book which might relate to my spell.  
I knew it would be almost impossible to find it but I still knew I had to.   
Searching through book after book, page after page I spent hours looking for the spell until finally I think I found it.  
_A spell to bring back souls from the dead. They require the smile of people who were family to them, items which meant a lot and the blood of a family member.  
This spell requires a vessel in which the soul can put its body into. If the vessel isn't willing then the soul is forced back to where it came from._

I walked back to the common room no longer understand what was right. Is I preformed the spell, in a way, someone would die.  
I couldn't let anyone I knew or loved be the vessel and I couldn't let some strange take Harry's soul into their body. It was then I decided that if someone was to be the vessel it was to be my baby...

That night I tossed and turned in my bed.  
_There was the sound of a baby crying as a woman with fiery red hair sat up in bed.  
"Hmmm darling what's wrong," whispered a man with black hair as he pulled me back into his chest._

_"Amanda is crying," the women whispered "She's going to wake Danny and Ben,"  
"I'll go see to her Ginny," whispered the black haired man as he sat up.  
"I'll come...I don't want to be on my own in case contractions start," whispered Ginny  
"Its alright my love," whispered the man "Mrs. Potter you do worry too much. Now go back to sleep and I shall tend to our darling daughter," _

_He gently touched Ginny's stomach and smiled;_

"_Soon it'll all happen again, we'll be parents," smiled the man_

"_I know Harry...It's going to be wonderful," Ginny whispered and slowly closed her eyes..._

I sat up in bed breathing fast. It'd been me and Harry...and I was pregnant again and we had a daughter and two sons. I didn't look much older than I was now.  
It was a sign that I couldn't let Harry be born in my baby's body because then he'd have to grow up and we'd have to wait to get married and have children...

Days turned into week and weeks turned into months.  
I was now a full nine months pregnant and expecting.  
The spell was ready and on the day of my due date, I started performing the spell.  
I spoke in the foreign tongue which the words were written in. Slowly I moved the ingredients into a star shape and blew out two candles out of the five I'd lit.  
Translated the spell said;  
_  
"Candle for light, candle for dark, candle for life, candle for death.   
Candle for reincarnation burn brighter still. Ignite the candle for light and the candle for life. Bring back the one whose candles of death and dark burn bright. Cease the darkness and bring back the light. Cease the darkness and bring back the light! Cease the darkness and bring back the light!" _

Suddenly all the candles went out and I held my breath. I didn't know who Harry would choose as the vessel but I hoped it was someone who couldn't be missed and wouldn't be mourned over too much.  
It was in the dark that I wondered about the gentle Henry Potts who'd helped me through this.  
Suddenly, one candle re lit its self. Then another...  
The candles of reincarnation and light were lit.  
Finally, the candle of life came on and a gentle breeze blew through the room, pushing away the objects. One by one, the candles went out again and I closed my eyes, thinking of Harry. I tossed and turned for hours that night.   
Spirits invaded my dreams and as each one came and left, the dreams turned into nightmares. It was as if I was punished for reviving someone...

That morning I awoke to a pair of eyes staring down at me  
"Ginny," whispered the boy voice  
"Henry?" I whispered as I opened my eyes.  
"Your nightmares shall end, your happiness subsides...," he whispered as suddenly the pain started in my abdomen.  
Water suddenly gushed around my legs and I shouted for Hermione.


	13. Chapter 13 The Pains

Hermione rushed me down to the hospital wing, crying with pain.  
"Come on Ginny," the nurse spoke gently  
I screamed in pain as I pushed.  
I could feel coldness in the room as I pushed.  
After an agonizing three hours the babies cry filled the room and the coldness subsided.

The triplets lay asleep in their beds. One of them looked so much like Harry that I thought that she was the vessel.  
"She's not the vessel," said as voice as the hospital wing doors opened.  
I looked up and saw him. My eyes filled with tears as I reached out to him.  
"H...Harry,"

He ran to the side of my bed and the moment he stood beside me I lifted my hand to his cheek.  
"Are...you real," I whispered, tears pouring down my cheeks.  
"I am," he whispered as he reached out to my cheek  
"Harry," I whispered as he began caressing my cheek gently.  
"Shhh its alright," he whispered as he sat down beside me.  
I threw my arms around his neck and held onto him tightly, sobbing my heart out into his shoulder.

"is this real," I whispered for about the tenth time  
"Yes," whispered Harry  
I nuzzles into his chest, feeling comfort "I'm so glad your back,"  
"Me too...Henry told me to tell you good luck," whispered Harry  
"Oh...So...he was the vessel...," I stuttered  
"Yes...But its not how you think," said Harry, pulled me gently into his lap "Henry was...Not a normal kid. Henry Potts...Never really existed. He was put on this earth by an unknown force, just to be a vessel. And until now, there was no need for him. He was sent to Hogwarts, to help you bring me back. Without him you wouldn't have me. Someone else will be created by the forces unknown to take over his purpose because his body is my soul's home now,"  
I nuzzled into Harry's chest.  
"Do you want to meet your babies?" I whispered   
"Do I ever," he grinned  
I smiled and climbed out of Harry's lap, took his hand, and lead him over to the cribs.  
Asleep in the cribs, a baby girl and two baby boys slept.  
"What have you named them?" whispered Harry  
"I haven't," I giggled  
"Ok," whispered Harry  
He reached out to touch one of the babies cheeks.  
"They are gorgeous," he whispered  
"What should we call them?" I whispered  
"How about...Amanda," he whispered, stroking the baby girls cheek   
"And Danny," I whispered smiling, remembering the dream I'd had.  
I picked up Amanda and Danny. Harry reached down to pick up the baby boy who was left and shook his head sadly.  
"What's wrong?" I whispered as he picked him up  
"He's ice cold...," replied Harry sadly.

I touched the baby gently and he felt cold and clammy...  
"No...Oh god no...," I whispered  
Harry checked the pulse and whispered;  
"So what they said was true...,"  
"What...What's true," I whispered  
"They said to me...before I came back that...if I was brought back, at some time they'd have to take another life, usually of a baby...They'd keep their spirit and they'd be the next vessel...Its unlucky for some...They have only one child but at least...you have three,"  
"Why didn't you tell me," I whispered, tears falling down my face  
"I...didn't want to worry you, incase it wasn't true," he stuttered  
Gently, I lay Amanda and Danny back in their cribs and flung myself into Harry's arms sobbing.  
"Shhh it's alright,"  
"I'm scared...," I whispered "My Baby's dead...,"   
"Shhh...Just let it all out," he whispered, letting a subtle tear fall down his cheek.

Harry held me tight to his chest as I cried out the acid drops of depression.  
"Did you know...," I whispered as I clung to him  
Harry nodded and sighed. "I heard myths,"  
I held tight to Harry and began to cry and whimper.  
"Don't you leave me...don't...," I whimpered, scared of being left alone again.

"I'll never leave you," Harry said as he kissed my forehead. "Not ever again. I swear it, Ginny."

"I love you so much," I replied, burying my head in his chest. He began playing with my hair as I tried to stop crying. The two of us looked over at Amanda and Danny, who were now sleeping. Then we both turned to face the other baby. "Why him?" I asked sadly. "It could've been any other baby. Why ours?"

"It's only fair," Harry told me. "I mean, I'm back... so one of them couldn't live. You're happy with this, right?" he asked, sounding unsure of himself.

"I'm not happy the baby died... but I'm so happy you're here," I said to him.

"You need your rest," he whispered in my ear.

"Don't leave me," I begged of him.

"I told you, I'll never leave you. I'll spend the night here," he said. I laid down on my bed and Harry sat at the end of it, watching me as I slowly fell asleep. It was the first decent sleep I had in a long time.

The next morning I awoke, Harry holding my body close to his. Nuzzling into his chest I sighed. I thought last night had been a dream, I thought that he'd have disappeared in the night and left me alone once more. It was then when I scream from the nurse alarmed me.


	14. Chapter 14 Leaving

I jolted up, pulling myself free of Harry.  
"Who's he! What's he doing here?" Madam Pomfrey demanded.  
Harry slowly sat up and looked Madam Pomfrey in the eyes.  
"Hello Madam Pomfrey," he said, half smiling "You're common visitor is back,"

"H...Ha...Harry Potter! But your...," stuttered Madam Pomfrey  
"Dead?" he said bluntly, pulling me closer  
She fainted and as if on key, Dumbledore walked in.  
"Welcome back Mr. Potter," he said smiling  
"Hello Professor," he smiled "Its good to see you,"  
"Am I missing something," I whispered, nuzzling closer to Harry.

"Not really," smiled Harry as he pulled me closer.  
"Would you like some more time alone Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore  
"Please Professor," he smiled  
"Please go up to Miss Weasly's room then you can have some privacy. Madam Pomfrey when she awakens can take care of the children," replied Dumbledore  
"Thank you," Harry smiled and lifted me into his arms, carrying me away...

As Harry slept that night, I laid my head in his chest. I wanted to be as close to him as possible. At least if he was close, I didn't have to worry about losing him. The closer I got to Harry, the warmer and more content I felt.  
"Gin," he whispered as he opened his eyes and wrapped his arms round me  
"Yeah...," I whispered nuzzling into his chest  
"I'm not going to go away," he said  
"You'd better not," I said, looking up at him.  
"I wont," he smiled as he pulled me close "Sleep,"   
"Ok...," I whispered  
Slowly, my eyes closed and I fell to sleep in Harry's arms, content and happy...

As the days went by and I lost most of my pregnancy fat, Harry kept a close eye on me. If I sat breast feeding Amanda and Danny, he held me in his lap. If I sat doing homework, he'd sit beside me helping out.  
Wherever I went it was like I had a shadow. I think I preferred it this way for now because I was still afraid that Harry might disappear.  
One night we sat by the lake, watching the sun set beneath the clouds.  
"It's beautiful isn't it Harry?" I whispered  
"Yeah...But not as beautiful as you," he replied  
"Aw...You're so sweet Harry,"  
I nuzzled into his chest, feeling the comfort of his body close to mine.

A storm brewed outside one early morning in February. The snow had gone and spring was just around the corner. As rain began beating down against the common room windows, Harry got up and looked out at the rain.  
"Harry? What's wrong?" I whispered coming up behind him  
Harry turned to me, eyes full of darkness.  
I stepped back in shock and out of instinct I picked up the twins.  
"He's coming,"  
"Who...," I stuttered as I sat down with the twins, not wanting to wake them.  
"Voldemort is coming back...," whispered Harry turning to me "The night the werewolf captured us, and he was the one who sent the death eaters. He knew we were both weak. Now word has reached him that I am alive...And he's coming...He's coming back for me...and the twins,"

"No! I won't let him...," I whispered, holding the twins close  
"Ginny...," Harry whispered, stepping towards me "You know that you aren't strong enough,"  
"Harry! I won't let him touch them! They're my kids! Our Kids! I'll fight for them until I die! Even if I die trying to save them from some sadistic killer!"  
Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I sat down, holding my sleeping babies close.  
"Ginny," Harry whispered seductively sitting down beside me  
I looked at him, tears on my face.  
"I won't let anything happen to you or the twins,"  
"But what about you...," I whispered.

"I honestly don't know Ginny," whispered Harry  
Suddenly, the portrait hole opened and in stepped Dumbledore  
"Harry my boy," said Dumbledore "It is time...,"  
"Time for what," I whispered

Harry looked at me, tears filling his eyes.  
"I hoped it'd never have to happen Ginny...But...we have to leave...,"  
"H...Harry...I don't understand...we can't...the twins...," my eyes filled with tears  
I was scared confused...  
"We have to go to the plane of existence, a mythical place where all time meets. There in that plane...Voldemort will follow us...and when he reaches us in the plane of existence then we will trap him...you and me," whispered Harry  
"But the kids...," I started  
"Must stay here," ended Dumbledore "They will be placed in protection until you return,"  
I looked at Harry...my eyes filled with fear

That night, Harry packed while I tucked the kids into their bed. It would be almost a year until I saw them again. I'd miss so much...Their first steps...their first words...and when we came back they wouldn't know us. I was so afraid that...that if I missed any time with them they'd forget who I was.

The next morning we left the castle, our friends, our family, our home...  
I think the worst part for both Harry and I was leaving the kids behind. Our hearts were aching badly as we wandered through the forbidden forest on the first neck of our journey.  
"Gin," Harry whispered as I kept his hand tightly in mine  
"Yeah?" I whispered  
"You know you don't...Well...You don't have to come with me...," he whispered  
"I know...but...If anything happened to you...I don't know what I'd do...," I whispered  
"Yeah I know Gin,"  
"I'm still coming Harry...at least...if anything goes wrong we'll go through it together,"

We tramped on for days until we reached a small village, on the other side of the forbidden forest. Here it was cold, and sheets of white snow graced the ground.  
"'It's so cold," I whispered to Harry   
"Hmm," Harry wrapped his arms around me

"Inn Keeper," Harry spoke in a gruffer voice than normal, keeping his hood up.   
"Yes Sir?"  
"My Wife and I wish for a room to spend this chilly night in,"  
The language he was using different language also and it was creeping me out  
"Your wife looks frozen to the bone,"  
"We are both," he replied as he handed over the money and took a key.  
It only then clicked that Harry had said 'My wife and I...'

"Harry," I whispered as we sat down in our room  
"Yes Ginny?"  
"Why did you say we were married?"  
Harry turned his eyes to me.  
"Well...I wanted to avoid any confrontation...I wanted them to think that we were together so they wouldn't say anything,"   
"Oh...,"  
I felt slightly down.  
"Ginny...Look at me,"  
I looked into his eyes.  
"Will you marry me...," he whispered "I've asked you once before but I never got to carry on and take you to the alter...but this time I want to take you to the alter and make you my wife...because I love you,"  
"Oh Harry," I whispered, tears running down my cheeks "I love you so much...Of course I'll marry you...I wouldn't want anything else,"  
Harry held me in his arms as I cried with true happiness. I was going to be Mrs. Potter.

_It was dark all around me. Ahead of me there was an arch which I started towards but then I heard a cry. I spun around to see my babies crying. I began running to them but tripped up over my clothes.  
I looked down at my dress...DRESS! I was wearing a wedding dress and it was only when I heard another cry that I spun around.  
I saw Harry, crying out in pain because something was strangling him.  
I began running to him. He was wearing a tux with a flower on. Another cry erupted from the other side of me and I spun to see what it was.  
There was my brother, being dragged away by someone; he was also in a tux.  
There was a cry from Amanda and Danny again. I turned back to them to see something like a cocoon growing over them. My heart was being torn in three places. Who did I help?  
When a fourth cry came from another corner, I turned to look. This time it was the man who'd let us into the inn. He was crying out in pain as fire engulfed him and that fire just suddenly started to burn at my dress..._  
I awoke screaming. Harry lay sleeping peacefully. I was about to go back to sleep when I smelt smoke...


	15. Chapter 15 Im Your Mommy

It was when I saw the flames licking away at the door to our room that I panicked.  
"Harry! Harry!"  
The smoke was now turning to billowing clouds.   
"Harry...Please wake up!"  
I began coughing, almost choking on the smoke.

Thankfully, Harry sat up.  
"Ginny!"  
"Thank god," I threw my arms around him.  
"We've got to get out, Come on!"  
"We cant! The doors blocked by flames!"  
"Come on then, we're going out to window,"  
Harry practically dragged me up and we ran for the window.  
Onto the window sill we climbed just as the fire burst into the room.

We were falling but something abruptly slowed us.  
"Harry...," I grabbed for his hand.  
In his other hand he held his wand; he levitated us to the ground.  
When we touched on the ground Harry pulled me away. The building was in full flame and I could hear the screaming of the man who'd shown us into the inn. My body was shaking as we walked slowly away from the scene, heading out of the town.

It was early dawn time when we walked into the forest. It was cold, damp and scary.  
What could we do with no food and no water? We'd die in days...

Days passed by and the water supply was low.  
"Ginny," whispered Harry as we sat down  
"Yeah." I replied  
I was dying of thirst as I'd stopped drinking the water all together. Harry was stronger he deserved to survive even if I didn't.  
"Drink something," he whispered  
"I'm not thirsty," I lied  
"Ginny, you are, so don't lie to me ok? You need to drink otherwise you'll die, you mean too much to me and I cant let you die,"  
"But you need the water more than me,"  
"I don't Ginny...You gave birth only a little while ago and needs to drink,"   
I sighed and gave in, taking a drink from the water container.

For days more we struggled on through the forest, sleeping on the floor under the dark canopy of trees.  
"Harry," I whispered my throat dry.   
"We're out of water," Harry spoke "And almost out of food,"  
"What about our wands? Can't we conjure something?"  
"I've tried, this forest has some sort of magical border protecting it, our wands are useless,"

The night, we collapsed against a tree. No food, no water, no shelter...  
We had nothing...we were going to die...

Suddenly a piercing cry filled the air.  
Harry weakly stood in front of me to stop the thing from hurting me. We were both too weak to fight, wand less and powerless.  
"Leave us alone!" he spoke fiercely but with hoarseness to his voice

The thing advanced on us, a lock of blonde hair visible from beneath the hood.  
"Leave us alone!" he shouted again  
"No," a male voice came out from under the hood.  
He was tall, a lot taller than Harry and also looked a lot stronger.

"It has been a while Harry," The deep voice spoke out gently  
"Who are you!"   
"And you Ginny, out here with Harry, you reckless pair!"   
"Leave us alone!" I yelled  
"Oh I am not going to hurt you,"  
The man took the hood down and Harry gasped...  
The man stood tall. His skin had a scar from the top of his ear to his jaw & his eyes were gentle.  
"R...r...Remus," I stuttered  
"Hey Ginny," smiled Remus  
I launched myself at the old werewolf who I had come to call my friend and hugged him tightly.  
"Aw I missed you guys too. Hey Harry,"   
"Remus!" Harry hugged him tightly.  
We stood their in the old mans arms as he held us.

Remus walked with us and led us out of the forest. Apparently, this was where he used to live. He told us stories and we talked and laughed and for the whole walk.  
"So Remus...What are you doing here?" Harry asked   
"Well, Dumbledore sent me to find you...," he eyes grew instantly grim.  
"What's wrong...," I asked instantly   
"Its about...Amanda and Danny,"

"Wha...what's happened...,"  
"They've been struck down by a rare virus...Its a magically transmitted virus which only pure blood wizards can contract and pass on,"  
"Will they be ok," I stuttered  
"They will if we can find the cure...We need your blood to heal them...but even then we don't know if they'll make it,"  
I looked over at Harry, tears streaming down my cheeks.  
"You should come back with us Ginny...They need someone's care and Madam Pomfrey is only so qualified...,"   
"Harry...," I turned to him  
"Ginny, go,"   
"But what if...what if...," I stuttered  
"Nothing will happen, I promise you I will make it to the plane of existence...and I will defeat Voldemort. Then I will return safely too you,"  
"Ok," I whispered as I hugged him tightly.  
"Go sweetheart," Harry whispered as he held me to his chest then kissed me gently.  
I stepped away from Harry and towards Remus who began to lead me away.

I got back to the castle 3 days later and I ran to the hospital wing.  
"Hello Madam Pomfrey,"  
"Hello Miss Weasly...We have you children right here,"  
Madam Pomfrey wheeled two prams into the room and I rushed over to my kids and scooped them up.  
It had only been two months since I had last seen them but I had missed my kids so dearly.  
I cradled their small bodies to my chest and whispered;  
"They're so tiny...,"  
"Its the disease...It stops them from growing,"  
Slowly, Amanda opened her eyes and began to cry. This set off Danny.  
"Shhh," I whispered "I'm your Mommy...,"  
The words only just sunk in as I sat down in a chair and began to feed them for the first time in two months. My breasts had started to ache so badly due to milk build up, but now as they sucked gentle at my teats, I felt relief, relief to me home with them.  
When I'd fed and burped them, I lay them down in their twin crib and watch them snuggle into their cotton blanket.  
Gently, I began to sing them to sleep with a lullaby, the tears falling down my cheeks.

That night I laid beside the cribs in the hospital wing. I'd eaten and drank to my full and now all I could do was wait. Madam Pomfrey had decided that she would wait until my strength was back to take the blood from me. I prayed with all my heart that it would work.  
I heard Amanda slowly awaken with a whimper and immediately I scooped her up, hoping that she didn't wake Danny.  
"Shhhh," I whispered "I'm you're Mommy,"  
I gently wiped her baby tears away and held her close to me, gently rocking her.  
She looked so much like Harry, she was adorable. Slowly, her whimpering ceased and she began to close her eyes. Slowly, I placed her into the crib and covered her up.  
Then I laid down to sleep myself, bringing the cribs just a little closer incase I needed to get to either of them in the night.   
Just as my eyes closed I heard a little baby voice...  
"Mama,"   
I smiled brightly and a tear rolled down my cheek. Amanda called me Mama.

Madam Pomfrey came towards me and I looked at her nervously. She gently put the needle into my arm and I whimpered. This was all for my kids I remembered. She had to take 3 needles full and in the end I felt weak. Holding my babies close I lay down.  
Amanda was sleeping peacefully while Danny was sat tugging at my hair.  
I smiled and freed him.   
"Mama," he grinned  
"Well," I sniffed and hugged him close.  
Both my kids could talk.


	16. Chapter 16 The Rids Home Paper

Days more passed and still no word from Harry. Amanda grew stronger day by day, almost crawling. Danny also grew himself content though to sit in my lap for hours.  
This was my family, all we needed was Daddy and it'd be complete.

The summer months came quickly for me. It had been now 2 months since I'd left Harry.   
Amanda and Danny were blossoming into beautiful children as each day passed.  
Now they were both able to crawl and talk.  
Each day now I would take them outside to sit by the lake to watch for Harry. He had said that he'd come back over the lake before it froze over for winter.  
People would go around us and some would stop and talk to me but in the end, the company of my children was enough until Harry came back to me.

It was a March night after I'd sung the babies to sleep that I sat writing in a diary. It'd been a long time since I had done this. Heck, it'd been when I was pregnant. Now I had the need to write things down because I had began to think...what if Harry didn't come back...

The next morning, a cry awoke me. My eyes bolted open to go see to Amanda before she awoke Danny.  
To my horror, I saw they weren't in their cribs.  
"MAMA!" Amanda yelled  
I heard her out of the big window and ran to it. I saw a person dressed all in black, carrying my babies away.  
"No!"   
I fell to the ground and cried my heart out.

We searched the night for them, trying to find me lost babies. All we found was a shoe. I'd lost everything now. Harry was away somewhere, someone had my babies, and I was here alone.  
What was I going to do now?   
"Ginny...,"Dumbledore sat beside me  
I had been sat on the bed after the search had ended.  
"Yes sir?"  
"We will find them you know that," I'm...I hope so...I'm all alone now professor...I don't know where Harry is...I don't know if he's coming back...and someone's taken my babies..."   
"Harry will come back. He will always come back for you. We will find the twins as well."  
He sounded confident but I just wished I could agree.

"_Hello Ginny," Harry whispered  
"Harry...you've come back...," I whispered as I hugged him tightly.  
"I will always come back to you. From wherever I go I will be back," He whispered as he let me go  
He began to disappear before me.  
"Remember to wait for me so that I can see you again...,"  
He disappeared and when I looked down at my clothes, I was wearing a white dress, stood alone in a church with everyone staring at me_  
I bolted up, sweating. It had all been a dream...

August came and everyone was going home. Me, Hermione and Ron were all going back to the Burrow. We all agreed we wanted to stay together.  
I had almost given up hope until I sat on the train coming home reading the paper.  
A small add in the bottom corner of the right page made my eyes open.  
"HERMIONE! I FOUND HIM!"  
I thrust the paper into her face pointing to the article and she read it aloud:   
_Yesterday a seventeen year old boy was found almost drowned in the river Thames. Police have no idea how he got there or how he managed to survive on his strong injuries, but he is currently laying in a coma in a London Hospital. The below photo is being used to help identify the boy who is currently going by the name of Danny because of a faded letter in his pocket. Danny seems to be married as he is wearing a gold ring on his finger. We are asking for anyone who knows who it may be to come the West Side hospital London. Distinguishing marks include a lightning shaped scar on his forehead._  
My eyes filled with tears as I looked at the photo of my Harry. He was mangled; I could see him there crying in pain knocked out and...Just...just away...  
"Hermione...That's my Harry," I whimpered as Ron sat beside me  
"It is Ginny...We're going to go get him ok?" he whispered as he put an arm around me  
I nuzzled into his chest and cried my heart out.  
"My Harry...He's there...he's alive...,"

As soon as we got back to London, we raced to the hospital.  
I arrived there first and I put myself in the position of going inside to see Harry. I had to be the first one...  
"Excuse me?" I spoke timidly to the nurse

"Yes Miss can I help you?"  
"Yes...I.e. saw your add in the paper...about the man...,"  
"Ah yes Danny! Have you come to see him?"  
"Yes...But...First f all I need to talk to you about him. His name isn't Danny...Its Harry Potter. The letter...probably referred to my son Danny. I am Ginny Weasly, his fiancé," I whispered  
"My god...Well...I can defiantly say he's with me I'll show you to him. You're lucky as well he woke up from his coma this morning. Wouldn't talk to us though."  
She led me to the hospital room and there he was .My Harry.  
"Harry," I whispered as I looked at him


	17. Chapter 17 Splash

His head bolted up at my voice  
"Gin..."  
"Oh god Harry!" I rushed over to him and hugged him tightly "Thank god you're alright,"  
"Oh gin...I love you so much...,"  
I nuzzled into his chest and climbed up onto the bed beside him.  
"I'm never letting you go again...,"  
"Me either!" I whispered  
We sat like that until he asked the inevitable question.  
"Where's the twins..,"

I cried more tears that I didn't know I was holding in while I told him what had happened. Harry's eyes burnt with anger as he finally found out.  
"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I didn't stop them,"  
Harry pulled me closer to him and lay down, lifting my head to his neck. I nuzzled into it for comfort as he whispered;  
"Its not your fault...,"  
"I love you so much,"  
"I love you too," he smiled and rested his head on mine.  
He held me so tightly, as if I would disappear.

In the coming days, Harry grew slowly stronger. He was able to move his arms and transport himself around in a wheelchair now. We would sit for hours and just talk. I was waiting for the right time to ask him about Voldemort. I knew now, since he still wouldn't talk to the nurses, that it must be bad. For a few days he'd been in a coma, before I came to see him. Now I told the nurses about him and soon he began talking to them a little.  
He wouldn't say much just, fine, yes, no, thank you, please. Just general things like that. I was grateful for him being ok; I could now talk to him instead of crying myself to sleep at night

Three weeks had passed and finally we could take Harry home. I'd lost most of my summer to the hospital but I didn't care. My Harry was coming home. He was going to come live at the burrow with us.  
Harry walked slowly, slightly shuffling his feet. He kept one arm around me for support.   
Ron got out of the ministry car which was coming to get us with Hermione.  
"Hey guys," Harry smiled weakly  
"Hey Bud," smiled Ron, his eyes looking so tired and old. In the moment that his eyes met Harry's, I saw how much older my brother looked. He was now 18 years old and he looked so much older than my Harry despite the fact that they were the same.  
"Hey Harry," Hermione smiled, her eyes full of excitement. She had missed Harry.   
We all climbed into the back of the car. Ron, Harry, Me and Hermione. When the car started moving Ron turned to Harry.  
"We missed you," he whispered  
"I know...I missed you guys too,"  
In the second that their eyes met again, Harry launched himself at Ron and held him tightly. Ron clutched Harry as tightly, tears rolling down his face. The last months had been hard on my brother. He'd thought he'd lost his best friend and now he was back.  
"Don't you ever do that again Harry...These last eighteen years we've nearly lost you enough. Each time to Voldemort. I don't want to lose my best friend now, not when he's got away."   
Ron voice was quivering, he was all choked up.  
"I know Ron...I'm sorry how much I've put you through," whispered Harry as he let go of Ron "But...I can't promise it wont happen again. Because I didn't get him. I am going to have to face up to him sooner or later. Whether it is tomorrow, or in ten years."   
"We know that Harry," Hermione chipped in "But we just don't want to lose you."  
"I know Hermi," He smiled.  
A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek and Harry climbed over to her.  
He put his arms around her and held her tightly, as she cried in his arms.  
It'd been hard on Hermione. We all knew she loved Harry like a brother and she was always so afraid of losing someone she loved like that. After her Dad died in sixth year, she was so protective of Harry, Ron and me. We all got tightly knitted together.  
We let Hermione cry out her tears and then Harry turned to me.  
"Well Gin, Do you have anything to say to me now?" he smiled  
"No," I whispered "Only that I love you. I've already cried my tears and held you in my arms and all that stuff. I'm just glad your home."  
"Me too," he whispered as he pulled me into his lap.  
I nuzzled into his chest and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent while listening to his heart beat slowing alongside mine.

I was laid in the bath a week later. Harry was taking another nap, Ron was helping Mum and the rest of the family de-knome the garden, and Hermione was sorting out some marking.  
I was relaxing in the bubbles when I heard a creaking sound. I dismissed it as the window or the door and relaxed. I lowered myself under the water and that was when I heard the plop. I bolted out of the water.  
The water was rippling around the plug hole area. Nervously, I put my hand into the water and felt something soft.  
I gulped and took hold of the thing in two hands and lifted it out of the water.  
I screamed staring at it. Two big eyes stared back at me.


	18. Chpater 18 Dad's Home

Harry burst into the room as I climbed out of the water sobbing.  
"Gin? Gin? Speak to me!"  
Harry pulled my shaking body to him and held me tightly.  
"Shhh." He whispered "Tell me what's wrong,"  
"Harry...Oh god Harry...," I looked up at him, pale as a ghost and shaking.  
"Gin? What's wrong...," He whispered  
I nodded to the bath and holding my hand Harry bent into the water and pulled the plug out. When all the water had drained away, Harry gasped in shock at the site.  
I let of Harry's hand and fled the room crying, not able to look at it for a second time. Harry stood here, his eyes frozen on the bath. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't see a small rat clamber through the window and out onto the ledge.

Two blank brown eyes stared at Harry. It was a small creature, a boy. He was covered in dirt, rotting to the bone now. A small blue all in one suit clung to his wet dead skin. Harry let the tears slide out as he held what was, or had been many months ago, his dead son, the one who he'd given up to come back to Ginny...

I ran outside crying and straight into Ron's arms.  
"Gin! What's wrong we heard a scream?"  
I was too distraught to tell him. I just cried and cried. The site of my dead son would always haunt me.  
"Shh its alright Gin," whispered Ron as he held me to his chest  
"But its not alright...He's going to haunt us forever," I whimpered   
"Who is?"  
"I don't know but...someone...wants to haunt me...and Harry...they put the baby...in my bath...the one...who was going to be the next...I was stumbling over words, scared, tired and whimpering.  
"Oh god...Gin...,"  
"Oy Ron!" Fred shouted "get over here!"  
Fred interrupted my thoughts.

Ron led me over to Fred and my eyes widened at what he held in his arms.  
"we're so sorry sis," he whispered  
There he lay, a sleeping Danny, covered in dirt and ice cold. I held him in my arms and stroked his dirt filled hair. Pinned to his lifeless leg was a note.  
_Two down, one to go, The rat has delivered one, I delivered the other while you slept. If you aren't careful, white day will be ruined by blood.  
Voldemort_  
I didn't understand it...Only that Voldemort had killed my baby, and he'd unearthed my first born son. He was threatening to kill Amanda...  
I burst into tears and dropped the dead body of Danny.  
I threw my arms around Ron's neck and cried into his shoulder. Ron held me tightly and Fred ran inside to get Harry.

Harry immediately came down the stairs but didn't look at the body. He just took me in his arms and held me to try and stop it hurting. I knew he couldn't do it, but I knew he wanted to.

That night, I sat alone downstairs, scrawling away in my diary. Everyone else slept peacefully in their beds.

_Dear Diary,  
I can't believe it...Everything was going so well then this had to happen. Why did it have to happen? I can't believe they're gone...Seeing my first baby brought back a lot of bad memories for me. I can't sleep because I'll have nightmares and awake they'll forever taunt me. Why'd he have to kill Danny...He's just an innocent child...Why couldn't he have killed me instead?_

Tears rolled down my cheeks and splattered on the dry page, making down of the ink run.  
I heard a door open, the front door to be precise. They must have seen the light on as they walked into the room.  
"Molly, I'm...," I saw my dad, his voice trailing off "Ginny...,"  
"Hello Dad," I mumbled.  
This was the first time I'd seen my Dad since he kicked me out. This week he'd been away on a business trip but I knew the confrontation was coming.  
"Why are you here, I told you to leave," he spoke icily  
"I nearly lost Harry Dad...Where did you expect me to go?"  
"Somewhere else."  
I sniffed away more tears as they rolled down my cheeks.  
"Did you have the baby?"  
"Babies," I corrected him "I had triplets,"  
"WHAT!" he gaped  
"I was as shocked...But now...now its only one baby...," I sniffed again, more tears rolling down my cheeks.   
"Whys that?"  
"They're dead," I whispered, my face paling of all colour  
Dads did the same and instantly all the anger he must have had dissolved.  
"Oh Gin...," he whispered as he sat beside me.  
"They're gone...Voldemort has Amanda...and he's going to kill her...he's already killed Danny and unearthed my dead first son," I whimpered and threw myself at Dad and hugged me, crying into his chest.  
He held me tightly, making soothing sounds.

"Daddy," I whimpered  
"I missed you," Dad whispered  
"I missed you too...,"  
"I'm so sorry I threw you out...I really did over react...And I know you've been the bravest person ever these last few months,"  
"Thanks Dad...,"   
"You going to stay?" he asked  
"If you want me,"  
"I do!"  
"Ok,"  
I held onto Dad tightly as he continued to whisper soothing things to me. Slowly he lulled me to sleep and carried me upstairs. He tucked me in bed beside Harry, smiling with pride.


	19. Chapter 19 Wedding Day

It was one year on...I'd given up almost all hope of ever seeing my babies again. It was now August and I was 18. A year ago I'd left Hogwarts. In the previous march, my babies had turned one year old and it was on their birth date that I gave in.  
I stood in my room, my long silk dress brushing against the floor. Hermione stood in her red and gold bridesmaid dress, painting her nails. My mum stood fixing her hair and Dad was downstairs muttering away at his speech.  
Harry was at Sirus's house with Ron and all his friends. Ron was the best man; Hermione was my maid of honor. I was so nervous. I clung to my Dad when I walked down the stairs in my wedding dress...

"I'm really proud of you Gin!" Mum smiled as she hugged me tightly.  
Mum had been waiting for this day for a long time. I was the first one of her children to get married. Quite ironic that I was the last born too.  
I walked out to the limo, my heels clinking against the gravel of the burrow. It would be almost an hour's drive to the church from here. I sat with Dad, my head on his chest.

When w arrived at the church, I was nervous. Butterflies were coming out of my mouth in hiccups. DAD TOLD ME IT was a classic sign and my mum got it at the wedding. He helped me out of the car and led me up the stairs, my dress trailing behind me.  
I gulped as I walked into the back of the church. I took a peak to see Harry and Ron. Harry stood tall in shirt and suit. When the organ struck up the march, I took my Dads hand tightly in mine, and began to walk out of the doors and down the isle.

I hiccupped and a butterfly flew out of my mouth and into the church. Harry smiled at me understanding how nervous I must be. I stood at the alter beside Harry a few moments later.  
"Dearly beloved we are here today to see these two people wed together in holy matrimony,"  
The minister's words drowned out as I looked into Harry's eyes...

"Harry James Potter, do you take this woman, Ginny Weasly, to be your lawful wedded wife?"  
"I do," he whispered  
"Do you Ginny Weasly take this man, Harry James Potter to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
I saw beads of sweat roll down the minister's forehead.  
"I do..."  
"I now pronounce you...man and WIDOW!"  
Suddenly the church went dark, and I heard my own scream as I was grabbed by cold arms.   
"HARRY!" I screamed, pulling, trying to get away from the arms. I couldn't do it...Then I felt the pop of an apparition...


	20. Chapter 20 Snape

I landed in a dark room with an incredible thud. I heard a baby cry and I instantly knew it as my Amanda. The person who grabbed me seemed to be gone so I rushed towards the cry. There she lay, in a small cot, my tiny little one year old daughter. I scooped her into my arms and whispered quietly to her, rocking her back and forth.  
"Hush little baby...Mommy's here now...Mommy's here..."

I stood with my baby for a long time, just holding her.  
"Mama...,"  
She nuzzled into the soft material of my dress, and it was only then that I remembered what I was supposed to be doing.  
I slumped to the floor clutching Amanda close and wept.  
"Ma ma...No cry," she whispered  
"No...I just want to go home baby,"  
"We see...Dada...Soon..." she mumbled the closed her eyes.

"Sleeping babes in the wood," a voice muttered  
"Who's that!"   
"Sleeping baby girl,"  
"Stay away from me!"   
"Sleeping little darling,"  
It was getting closer   
"STAY AWAY!"  
"Sleeping dead and cold," the voice came out of the darkness.  
"No...No...Its not...its not...," I gulped seeing the person, my eyes filling with fear.


	21. Chapter 21 Pure Souls

There, a pair of pale eyes stared at me, drilling into me. I wouldn't have ever thought that I'd be staring into the eyes of Draco Malfoy as a death eater.   
"Draco...,"  
"Shut up!" his eyes were dark and cold  
"Why!" I persisted  
"You, you and Potter ruined my family. You took away my father and mother!"   
It all came back to me then. I'd been in sixth year. Harry had been missing for sometime. Malfoy had been the one to annoy me more than ever. One day, I just cracked. I turned around and petrified him in front of everyone. He forever lost his reputation. His father hated him for being beaten, his mother was upset. He came back to school after that holiday, and he looked in a worse state than ever. Bruised and beaten. It was obvious what had happened to him. He'd been beaten for losing to me.  
I only stopped myself asking because Harry fell into the great hall. I cared more for him than Malfoy.  
Behind him, Voldemort walked proud, along with Lucious Malfoy and a few other death eaters. There was a tremendous fight, but Harry came out ok. Lucious Malfoy was killed, Voldemort fled weakened and the remaining death eaters were taken away. Among them was Narissca Malfoy. She was given the kiss in late summer.  
Draco was left alone, an orphan. He graduated and disappeared off the face of the earth till today.

"Draco...I...,"   
"Don't! Don't even try to sympathize me! Its your fault it all happened! And do you know what! I enjoyed strangling your little baby Danny to death! And Wormtail did an excellent job of delivering him to you. And your poor little DEAD son. Had to unearth him to scare you. Now little Amanda is the next to go. Then you, then finally Harry. And Harry will watch you die and squirm!" smiled Draco  
"Draco...please this isn't you...Your sick ...You were a nice guy!"  
"Were nice! Not not! You forced the life of an orphan on me! And it sucks! Now I'm going to make it for you. Force it upon you! As I speak your going to need to cry your eyes out. People are going to sabotage your wedding more than I did. Death eaters, twenty maybe thirty...,"  
"NO!"  
"And your precious Harry gone in a flash!"  
"NO!" I screamed my voice echoing trough the cold.

I sat on the ground on the small cell Draco dragged me too, clutching my baby girl close. She sniffled and nuzzled closer to me, her tiny body shivering with the cold. I now only wore my dress; my veil was wrapped around my baby along with scarf I was wearing round my shoulders. I left on my tights, slightly scared that something might happen. I curled up tighter in the corner when I hear the door open.  
I didn't dare speak until I heard a gruff voice.  
"I'm here to help you,"

I looked up into my possible saviors eyes.  
"Professor Snipe!" I gasped quietly  
"Hello Ginny," he smiled at me a little  
"Why do you want to help me...," I whispered a little shocked   
"Because, You love Harry, and despite the fact that I never really like Mr. Potter, I believe that everyone deserves love," Snipe spoke gently  
It was the first time I had heard Snipe speak affectionately about anyone.  
"Thank you..," I stood up with Amanda in my arms.  
Snipe walked me down a dark corridor to a door. The door looked heavy and wooden, but Snipe heaved it open, and then there was a bright flash of light.

We stood in a murky place no, beams of light lit the floor and as I held Amanda tighter, I took the first step in. It was then when an entity arose from the floor.

"Are you of pure heart...," it whispered in a melodic voice  
"I don't know," I whispered back  
Pain shot through me as the entity stuck a hand through me, I almost dropped Amanda but kept a tight enough hold. The entity stepped away.

"You are of pure heart my child. You both may enter. You sir have redeemed yourself by saving the lives of two pure ones,"  
The entity stepped aside and we walked into the room. Slowly, trees started growing and a jungle started to grow. I never saw the person creeping in to us, but I heard the voice.  
"Its just ahead! It'll all be over!"   
I backed away from the voice but Snipe grabbed me by the shoulders and held me firm.

I struggled trying to get away but then when I saw the trees rustle and a head pop out I shut my eyes.  
"Ginny!" My eyes shot open.


	22. Chapter 22 Plane Of Existance

"HARRY!" I ran up to him and hugged him crying. My dress was stained with my blood and dirt, his tux was covered in dirt and rips but I didn't care. He was there.  
"Harry...Oh god...I was scared...," I squeezed him gently crying my eyes out  
"Shhh its ok," he whispered as he stroked my hair to calm me down. When my shaking had dulled, Harry walked me back over to Snipe.  
"Thank you Severus...I'll forever be in debt to you for this...," Harry was smiling  
"You sent him?" I looked up at Harry  
"Not exactly," smiled Severus "After Draco grabbed you from the wedding, I almost immediately figured out where you'd have gone. Potter here was a right wreck. Do you remember how you found him in the hospital?" I nodded "Well, like that. He sat curled up in a corner, crying his eyes out. Even Weasly couldn't get him out. We cleared the church and sent everyone home and when they'd gone I dragged his sorry hide up and told him to snap out of it!"   
"More like hit me out of it! It hurts like hell that!"   
I smiled  
"Ok so I punched him. Anyway, I told him where you were and he practically BEGGED me to come save you. I told him to head here...the plane of existence. Since he knew where it was this time, he could apparate,"  
"Thank you Professor Snipe!" I don't really know what possessed me to, but once I'd take Amanda from his arms and passed her to Harry, I hugged him.

Snipe looked down at me, and I think Harry must have noticed the tear in his eye. He motioned his arms to hug me back. We stood there for a few seconds and I think he was smiling all over again.  
Harry smiled. He knew Snape better than I did with being in the order, but I think he knew that Snipe had truly turned kind.  
We walked the three of us, deeper into the plane of existence. When Amanda began to cry, Harry cradled her and when she fell asleep, we decided it might be best that we rest for a while so I could feed her.  
I sat with Harry cloak over me, breast feeding her while Harry kept me close.  
"She's so tiny," whispered Harry  
"I know...god I've missed her so much Harry...I'll never let her go again...never ever! I missed a lot of things, her first birthday and everything like that...but I wont miss anything else,"  
"Nor will I," he smiled

I sat with Harry that night. Snipe slept in a tree while we sat up. I daren't sleep. I was too scared that someone would could. I had Harry back with me, I had Amanda back...I didn't want anything else to happen to us.   
Harry left his cloak over the top of me because I was shivering. To keep Harry warm with me, I nuzzled close to him.  
We talked for a little while, about family and how everyone was. Then the subject of the wedding came up.

"When we get back...Are we going to try again?" Harry asked  
"Of course," I smiled. I was still sat in my ruined dress "We can fix the dress...and Amanda can be my flower girl...and we can just...just get married...We can be together...I can be Mrs. Ginny Potter...," I nuzzled closer to Harry  
"Are you'll be all mine...I don't care what anyone says, you will be all mine," he grinned  
I closed my eyes for a brief second smiling and I must have fallen asleep

When we awoke, I saw Snipe standing over me.  
"Its time," he said "Voldemort has come...For Harry...,"  
"No! He can't have him!" I pulled Harry close  
"Ginny...," Harry whispered "You know I've got to...,"  
"No please Harry...I can't lose you again."  
"Look after her Severus." Harry stood up, gently shaking me off him  
"Will do Potter, Don't get killed," Severus replied  
"No! HARRY!" I went to run after him as he walked but Snipe held me back  
"He'll survive Weasly," Severus spoke quietly "I hope,"

It wasn't long before the fight began, I could hear shouts of spells and lights. I struggled to get to them but Snipe held me back.  
Amanda began to cry and I stopped struggling for a moment to quell her cries. She was hungry, I sat down to feed her, Harry's cloak on top of me.  
He'd left it and as Amanda sat suckling underneath it I cried. Harry wasn't here beside me to watch her. The time with Voldemort, she hadn't been fed properly for the year she'd been with Voldemort, and my milk had just built up and saved itself, now she suckled away at it.

A cold breeze blew through the air as it grew darker. Amanda slept unknowing that her Daddy was putting his life on the line for the world. With Harry's cloak covering me, I still shook, more with fear than the cold. I WAS scared. I thought I was going to lose Harry once more, I thought that Voldemort was going to get him. It was then I realized I couldn't stand by alone and watch it happen. Carefully, I wrapped Amanda up in Harry's cloak, and lay her on top of Snape's sleeping body. Then I crept off towards the battle.

With my wand raised I walked closer to the deadly silent battle site. I panicked wondering if the battle was over and ran faster. There on the ground lay Harry.   
"Harry!" I ran to him and feel to my knees beside him. "Harry wake up...,"  
"I'm sorry Ginny," he whispered...  
"No Harry...Don't die again Please I need you," I whimpered pulling him close to me.  
"To die would be a great adventure," mumbled Harry  
"No please don't die," I whimpered kissing his forehead  
"I'll wake...when I can," Harry closed his eyes and slowly drifted away  
"No...Harry...," I whimpered as I dropped his cold body to the ground and cried.

Gently I touched Harry's cold cheek.  
"HARRY...Please wake up," I whispered  
I nuzzled into his neck and clutched his hand tightly. I anted everything to be ok again. I wanted it to be like it was last year, when we were a family, the four of us.


	23. Chapter 23 The Past Is Right Again

"Well well well Miss Weasly. Looks like your down on your luck again!" a voice laughed behind me  
I spun around in anger and my eyes locked with the black ones of Voldemort.  
"No Harry, two sons dead, one daughter to die...Oh yes the fun for me just keeps on coming."   
I stood ready with my wand. I was unsure of what would happen. I knew someone was going to die, but yet, I didn't know who.

"You've ruined my life...Taken away my children...my fiancé...My best friend."   
"Aww what a shame," he snickered  
"I wont let you get away with it! I will avenge Harry's death!"  
"I would like to see you try!"  
My tears fell onto my wand and I just couldn't hold the pain and anger in any more. I yelled out a curse but didn't hear it. I just watched as a bright blue light went flying at voldemort, knocking him backwards into a tree.

I don't know whether or not it was me, but my wand was glowing, a mysterious godly blue light was emitting from it, whispering,  
"I will help you...,"  
The godly blue light shot at Voldemort again making him screech in pain, I watch as his body writhed, the light attacking him over and over again.

Suddenly, he stopped screaming and rhything and fell to the floor. The godly blue light came towards me and touched me, gently wiping my eyes.  
"It is over...He is dead," it smiled.  
Slowly, the light formed into a woman, with red hair and emerald green eyes.  
"You have proven me proud...and so has Harry...I can now rest...I was sent here to meet him...so he would be guided by someone he could trust, sadly, in the last battle between him and the lord Voldemort, I was unable to hold off the powers of Voldemort, and Harry was hurt, I was too late to get to him this time, but now my dear Ginny...You have the choice...I can bring back your son...Danny, or the one you love, Harry...,"  
I wanted to see Danny again...at least if I chose him Harry could be happy with his parents. But Harry had given his life for me, maybe if he could come back again with the help of this women, I could love him forever, we could marry...  
"I...I don't know," I mumbled..."I need to think."  
"I will return in a day to hear your decision," the women whispered, and then disappeared in some smoke.

I sat down on the cold ground beside Harry's body, and pulled him close. He was still slightly warm, but growing cold fast. I stroked his forehead gently, looked at how handsome he looked in his tux. This was supposed to be our day, the day when we became one.  
I didn't believe it at first but now as I lay on the dirt with his dead body in my arms, it sunk in. It may never happen. I began to cry as the rain started to pour down.

Snipe approached me with a squirming Amanda in his arms.  
"Ginny?"  
He saw my body laying still, my eyes closed.  
"Oh shit! GINNY!" he yelled hoping to wake me up.  
Amanda began to cry as Snipe knelt beside me and Harry. He shook me and checked my pulse.  
"I'm awake," I mumbled.  
"Phew. Don't scare me girl!" Snipe sighed with relief.  
"I might as well be dead...Harry gone...," the tears rolled down my cheek  
Snipe slapped me hard to try and knock some sense into me.  
"Ginny you've just done what no one else could do! You've helped Harry destroy Voldemort forever! Look!" Snape pulled up his sleeve to reveal a fading dark mark.  
"He's gone for good!"  
"I don't care about that!" I yelled "I just want Harry back!"   
I started to sob uncontrollably and Snape, possibly feeling awkward, put his arms around me and hugged me to calm me down.  
Over the last years as the different wars had gone on, I guess Harry and Snape had become good friends, so he was being nice to me for that reason.  
"I just want Harry," I mumbled  
"Me want Dada!" whispered Amanda  
I looked down at her pulling away from Snipe and scooped her up.  
"I know baby...," I cuddled her tightly "I know,"

Amanda lay sleeping in Harry cloak and Snipe sat warming his hands on the fire.

"Ginny," I looked at him "You shouldn't blame yourself,"

"This time Professor...I don't," I sighed

I had just about come to a conclusion, as the fire died and Snipe went to sleep, I watched as the wind made the dying embers of the fire dance.

"Ginny," The women put her hand on my shoulder "Have you decided?"

"Yes," I nodded "I...i would love to raise mty baby and maybe love again...but...but if I bring back Harry...Amanda can grow with a strong father, and we can have more children,"

"A wise choice," smiled the women

She knelt down beside Harry's cold body and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

Then as her hands touched his chest, a small lion made out of light appeared in her hand. Gently, she pushed the lion into his chest.

Harry bolted up, a firework in gold and red sparking off around him.

"Harry!"

He turned to face me and pulled me close

"Oh Harry...I thought I'd lost you...," I began to cry, nuzzling closer to him

"I told you you'd never lose me...," he whispered smiling

"You are together, my job is done,"

"That voice...," Harry whispered as he turned and looked at the women.

"Oh my god...," he gasped

Suddenly it clicked in my mind who the woman was...

"M...Mum...," Harry stuttered  
I gulped, my eyes wide with fear.  
"I would like it to be that, maybe I could be that in another time, but I'm this one, I come to you as someone else," The women smiled   
"Who...Who are you," I stuttered  
She looked so much like Lilly Potter it was unbelievable, the red hair and the emerald eyes, we had both been so sure.  
"I am someone you know well...Infact...I am looking at myself right now," smiled the women, her eyes gliding over the people stood there.

"Who are you...," I whispered, nuzzling closer to Harry, my whole body shaking in fear."  
"I am someone you know and love very dearly Harry," the women whispered  
"I am someone you have held Ginny,"  
"I am someone you see now, I am not Lilly, I am not Ginny either, I am someone else,"  
"Who," Harry whispered, gently squeezing my hand.  
"I am...,"   
She was suddenly interrupted by Amanda who awoke slowly and began to cry.  
I picked her up from her small cloak bed and rocked her gently to sooth her crying.  
"Dada," she whispered as she saw Harry  
"Yeah," he smiled a tear rolling down his cheek "I'm dada,"  
Amanda closed her eyes again ad the women smiled  
"Its good to see my past as it should have been."  
"What...," I gasped


	24. Chapter 24 Grappa

"Yes Ginny, I am the one who is called Amanda, I am your daughter...,"

"M...My daugter...," I stuttered  
"Yes Ginny...In my time, in this battle, both you and Harry were killed. I live in a different realm to this so to speak. In our time, Voldemort was defeated by the sons and daughters of the families. Me, Amanda Potter, Thomas Weasly, the son of Ron Weasly and well I cant reveal that, Hannah Granger, I use her maiden name as I can not tell you who her father is and finally, Jake Malfoy. In this world, the battle is ours. We are all friends; we are the next generation of marauders. In our last battle against Voldemort, the others were killed...My only chance to bring them back, was to travel back I time, and change time, so that in my time, he would have been dead for years. It was hard to do, but with the help of Lewis Lupin, Teresa Snipe, Keeli Longbottom and Jamie Finnigan, it was possible. They created a spell, which could bring me back as a ghost. I was that light in your wand Ginny. Before, when died, I knew he would come back, but I tried to save him. I didn't manage it, but I helped and made sure that you were kept safe. When Harry died for the second time, I couldn't save him; I knew though, that I had the power to maybe bring him back. I tried with all might to summon a powerful spell, only preformed once, by you Harry in the future. You use this spell to bring back someone you love, to test it. I used it to bring you back,"  
I smiled "Thank you...Amanda...,"  
"There is no need for thanks mother, now in the future, you can live and see me grow..."  
Then slowly as it seemed, Amanda started to disappear, and the small baby Amanda clapped.  
"Huh?" Snipe bolted up grunting from his sleep "What's going on!"  
"Severus, you don't want to know," smiled Harry  
"Harry um your alive,"   
"Don't worry Severus...We'll tell you later," Harry smiled, thinking of Snipe with a daughter.

When we arrived back at our house, Harry didn't make it inside. We'd had to help him walk down the path, but apparaiting had taken his last bit of strength. He collapsed and Snape had to pick him up and carry him inside. I held tight to Amanda as she slept, looking at her smiling. She was going to be so beautiful when she grew up.  
When we walked into the kitchen.  
"Thank god! You found them Severus!" sighed Sirus  
He looked as if he'd not slept in a long time.  
"Yes I found them," said Snape bitterly  
After all these years, he refused to make friends with Sirus.  
Sirus took Harry into his arms and took him upstairs to bed.  
"What's all this noise," mumbles molly as she walked into the kitchen, wiping her red eyes.  
"Hi Mum," I whispered  
"GINNY!" she yelled and ran up to me  
She squeezed me and Amanda tightly "Oh god don't you ever scare me like that again! Never ever!"   
"No Mum...Never ever..." I whispered back as I closed my eyes, and passed out from exhaustion

I woke up the next day, my body curled closed to Harry's. They must have placed me beside him during the night. Amanda slept peacefully in her cot on the other side of the room. This was just...perfect. Me and Harry were together, Dad wasn't mad at me anymore and we were home with Amanda. I heard a faint cry so I sleepily climbed out of bed I find Amanda not there! I panicked, I ran towards the cry which was downstairs in the living room.  
"Amanda!" I burst into the living room and sighed with relief...  
Mum was sleeping on the couch and Dad was sat in the chair, nursing Amanda in his arms.  
"She's so adorable Ginny...just like you were," Arthur smiled  
"I was scared Dad...I thought something had taken her away again," I whispered, still stood in the door.  
"Come here baby," he smiled and shifted Amanda, giving me room to sit on his knee.  
I got curled up on his knee, a small child again. I rested my head on his shoulder and sat curled up for a short time with him. If you'd have walked in then, you'd have thought that Amanda was his baby, not mine. She looked so happy.  
She looked up at Dad with wide eyes;   
"Grappa!" she yelled  
"Aw Dad...Isn't that cute?"  
"GRAMA!" she pointed at mum  
I smiled "She likes you."  
"Yeah I can see, come on you," he looked at Amanda "Time for bed I think, and you missy, you can wake up that fiancé of yours...Or try to! He's been out since you got here!"  
I bit my lip, it scared me a little, that Harry had been passed out for the last day, if he didn't wake up today that would be 2 days.

I went upstairs and sat down beside Harry. He was still sleeping peacefully, a smile on his face.  
I expected him to be exhausted, I mean, he had just defeated Voldemort with my help. I was surprised that I was still awake.  
"Harry? Wake up baby," I whispered, gently shaking him  
Still Harry slept soundly on, not knowing what was happening in the world.  
"Please Harry," I sighed "You have to get up soon...Please...,"  
Still, nothing happened.   
I sighed and then yawned. I was extremely tired still. I climbed into bed beside Harry and closed my eyes, nuzzling up to him.

I don't know how long I slept for, but I awoke to someone gently running their fingers through my hair.  
I nuzzled up close to Harry's body. I didn't want to get up yet. I wanted to stay sleeping, and then I couldn't continue to dream.  
"Just a little longer Mum," I mumbled  
"Its not Mum," a male voice spoke up  
"Ron? Leave me alone I'm tired."  
"Nope still wrong"   
"Dad?"  
"Nope!"  
"Fred get the hell outta my room now!" I grumbled sitting up ready to hit Fred, and that was when I realized no one was there, the voice was hot on my ear.  
"Harry?"

"HARRY!" I opened my eyes to see two green eyes staring at me.  
"Hi Ginny," Harry smiled, gently kissing my ear  
"Harry!" I threw my arms around him and held him tightly "Your awake! Your here! Your alive!" I laughed with joy and kissed him.  
"Yes ok calm down, "grinned Harry as he held me tightly "I'm here,"  
"You're here...You really are...," I started to cry all over again. It had finally sunk in now that he had woken up that Harry was here.  
"Yeah baby, I am here, for good this ti...," Harry started  
"Harry...Don't promise that...Please...I couldn't bare it again!" I whimpered looking down  
"Ginny," Harry whispered into my ear, his breath hot against my cheek.  
I looked up at Harry.  
"I won't ever leave you...I promise you...and this time...I mean it," Harry whispered  
I sniffed and Harry put his hands on my cheeks and then gently kissed me, while my arms found their way around his neck. From that moment on, I knew everything would be alright.

It was all a whirl the next few months. We re organized the wedding for as soon as possible. Harry and I never spent a minute away from our baby girl who was growing up fast. She could now walk and say at least 10 words including Mama, Dada, Grappa, Gram, Duck, Dog and Unk and Ant. Me and Harry were so proud of her. Every night I said a silent prayer for both my sons, wishing them love and a hug from Harry and me. At first it was hard and I cried as I did, but now, it grew easier.  
It was the morning of the wedding now, and it was a full year after the accident. When people discovered Voldemort had been vanquished, mass joy rang out throughout the world. Harry and I tried to hide away, but the mass reporters who knew we'd done it came to the house. It sent us both into hiding for a while, but we managed it.  
Here we were, I was getting out of the limo with my Dad, and the ministry was checking the church for any hexes. They'd checked the minister and everything else, and now we're begging to leave.


	25. Chapter 25 I Do

"This is it baby," smiled Dad  
"Yeah...I'm scared Dad," I whispered, nuzzling close to him  
"Don't be," Dad smiled, running his hand down the silky material of my dress.  
Slowly we walked to the doors in which we were entering, and I stood with all my bridesmaids.  
Hermione hugged me tightly, as did Luna did. Cho hugged me as well. When her and Harry had broken up in they're sixth year, and me and Harry had gotten together, we'd got on well. She was a good friend to me and I'm glad she was here. Her two year old daughter, born the year she left Hogwarts to Thomas Frank Jacobs, a fellow Ravenclaw, who let her in the previous months for someone else.  
I heard the bell begin to chime its song, and the organ started up, as I set off down the isle.  
As the doors opened, I gasped in shock at what met my eyes.

Harry wasn't there, and as I walked closer to the vicar, I grew more panicked. Where was Harry!  
Everyone in the church didn't seem in a panic, only me.   
"Daddy...Where's Harry,"  
"Don't worry baby, he'll be here." whispered Dad as we stood at the top of the church.  
"Dearly beloved...,"  
The minister started speaking, how could he when Harry wasn't here!  
"We are gathered here today, to...,"  
The church doors opened, but everyone ignored them but me.  
Harry came racing in the door and run up the isle to stand beside me, Dad and Ron.  
"To join Mr. Harry James Potter, To Miss Ginny Weasly. If there is anyone who here believe that these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace!"  
There was silence and I let out a silent breath which I'd been holding in.  
"Harry James Potter, do you take Ginny Weasly, To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, through happiness and sadness, to love and respect, as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do!" replied Harry  
"Ginny Weasly do you take Harry James Potter, To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, through happiness and sadness, to love and respect, as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do!" I replied  
"Then in the eyes of god and this church, I pronounce you,"  
I held my breath as I felt the flutter of a dove in a nearby cage.  
I tightened my grip on my bouquet.   
"Husband and Wife! Let all here know, that in the yes of god, let these pair be known, as Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. You may now kiss the bride!"  
Harry leant down and kissed me, and as we kissed, some small fireworks went off around us. The whole room clapped for us. I was so happy! This was it...I was finally married...I had nothing more to say now. Suddenly, a small blue light shot out of Harry, and a red one from me, they seemed to rise into the air. It was slightly painful, but I kept on kissing Harry.  
The two lights combined together, making a purple light. Then, after they'd split apart, the small blue light shot inside me, and the small red inside Harry.  
"Harry?" I whispered  
"Yeah?"   
"What was that?"  
"We're one now Ginny...That was a spell...The blue light...was half my soul, the red, half of yours. Its said...that half of your soul belongs to the one who you are meant to be with, now that our souls have accepted each other, its true...We are meant to be...I have part of your soul, and you have part of mine. We are one," He whispered and hugged me, walking down the isle, confetti flying down on us.  
Harry and I drove the reception in the limo, and we kissed, sealing our love forever.  
I knew now, now that I had his ring on my finger and he had mine that things would be ok. Our souls were one because of the spell, our hearts beat as one.  
When I felt that spell hit me, I knew something special was happening. Inside me, I could feel chemistry; I could feel Harry's heart beating as I rested my head on his chest. I could feel my heart beating in time with his.  
We were one...as we always would be...

FIN


	26. Credits

Credits

Thanks to: -  
J.K.Rowling for thinking up these brilliant characters and giving me the inspiration for this story.

My readers for sticking by me through this story, you've all been great and I love you all for reading this story

My brain for thinking up any characters I thought of and the story line

My parents for giving me so much comp time! If I didn't have so much comp time I'd never manage to write this.

Copyright: -  
All Harry Potter characters that were used in this story are copyright to J.K.Rowling and Bloomsbury books.  
All characters such as Amanda which I introduced into the story are copyrighted to me.  
All story line features in this story are copyrighted to me  
All the text in this story is copyrighted to me.

An Ultimate Dingbat production. 

Reviews:

I would like it if you guys would review this story! Any reviews are great!!!!

Thank you once more for reading my story and please take the time to enjoy my other stories:

Element Angels

Winter Break Nightmare

My Mistakes: Ginny Weasly's Story

My Mistakes: Samantha Potters Story

My Mistakes: Bindi Rebecca Jacobs Story


End file.
